The immortal Bella By TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul
by Suzy Cullen
Summary: Depois de Edward deixar Bella durante a Lua Nova ela é um imã perigoso que atrai vampiros de todos os outros tipos. 100 Anos depois, Bella volta a Forks e terá cara a cara com sua vida passada. O que ela vai fazer, o que ela está  a esconder? E que poder
1. O começo do fim

**The immortal Bella**

**Autora: ****TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul (http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /u/ 2180483 /TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul)**

**Fic original: The immortal Bella (http:/ www. fanfiction. Net /s/ 5588955 /1 /The_Immortal_Bella)**

**Sinopse: ****Depois de****Edward****deixar****Bella****durante a****Lua Nova****ela**** é um ****ímã****perigoso que atrai****vampiros****de todos os****outros tipos****. ****100 Anos depois,****Bella****volta a****Forks****e terá****cara a cara com****sua vida passada****. ****O que ela vai****fazer, o que****ela está**** a ****esconder?**** E**** que poder****que ela****possui?**

_O começo do fim_

**BPOV **

Sentei-me imóvel no meu prado vazio, mas tinha mudado desde a última vez que eu tinha estado aqui com ele. As flores estavam todas abertas e bonitas mostrando o nosso amor. Mas agora o prado estava a gozar comigo, apenas sujo e ervas daninhas apareceram, foi como se toda a beleza havia deixado este mundo, quando ele me deixou. A erva rodeava o meu rosto, lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelas minhas bochechas e meus olhos começaram a enevoar. As 4 palavras repetiam-se sempre nos meus lábios: "Ele não me queria, ele não me queria.".

Fiquei ali deitada no meio do sujo, as folhas e o silêncio apenas à espera de nada, à espera do fim que estava por vir na minha direcção.

Os meus olhos cansados entravam e saiam da inconsciência...

"Bella?" Uma voz ecoou em volta de mim. Abrir os olhos lentamente e percebi que havia uma luz no horizonte, mas não era uma luz mas sim, era um brilho de diamante.

"Edward!" Eu gritei e pulei... E então fiquei congelada a olhar para alguém que não era o meu Edward, era o homem que a minha própria alma não esperava ver. Ele olhou para mim com a sua pele escura verde-oliva com um sorriso no rosto bonito.

"Laurent", eu disse dando um passo para trás.

"Não tenha medo jovem Bella" Eu pisquei e de repente ele estava a 3 metros à minha frente. Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente, e desejei que eu pudesse acalmá-lo.

"O que você está a fazer aqui?" Minha voz resmungou na última palavra. Engoli em seco.

"Eu vi você aqui sozinha, indefesa... E assim eu fiquei a assistir, e fiquei a espera de uma hipótese para ficares sozinha" Eu fiquei ali, imóvel, pensando apenas em Edward. Laurent virou a cabeça para trás e depois eu a vi. A primeira coisa que eu notei que saiu da fronteira da floresta foi o cabelo vermelho como o fogo, então o seu sorriso perverso e seus dentes ameaçadores era tudo que eu podia ver.

"Vic .. Victoria" Eu tropeçei para trás, mas antes que eu pudesse virar e correr Laurent estava atrás de mim a bloquear todas as saídas possíveis.

"Bem olhe o que temos aqui", ela olhou para mim e depois para Laurent. "Parece que vamos ter um pouco de diversão aqui hoje, você não acha Bella", ela sorriu de volta para mim. Laurent agarrou-me como algemas de ferro rapidamente de mim, e segurando-me para Victoria para acabar comigo.

"... Por favor não me aleijem." Implorei e Laurent inclinou-se e cheirou o meu cabelo. Eu enrijeci.

"Oh linda Bella, por favor, não torne isto pessoalmente, nós não estamos a matá-la por diversão, bem nós estamos mas..." Eu ouvi o sorriso em sua voz.

"Esta é a vingança pelo meu James, o teu Edward matou o meu companheiro, por isso é justo que eu retribua o favor!" Ela gritou directamente para mim, os olhos fixos nos meus, como estivesse a tentar ler a minha alma.

"Ele já não é mais o meu companheiro", eu sussurrei para baixo, embora eu sabia que eles me podiam ouvir.

"O QUE!" Victoria deu um passo mais perto de mim.

"Edward foi-se embora"Lágrimas traidoras começaram a cair pelas minhas bochechas. "Ele não me quer mais". Baixei a cabeça e com a sensação de fraqueza nos joelhos. Apenas Laurent segurou-me onde eu estava. A dor no meu peito onde o meu coração estava doía, e doía muito. A morte começou a aparecer mais atraente do que a vida com um coração sem sentimentos.

"Bem, isto muda as coisas" Victoria começou a andar na minha frente. À espera de algo, e então ela parou, deu um grande passo e levantou meu queixo. Ela olhou para mim novamente, olhando no fundo da minha alma.

"Eu posso ver que ainda o amas" Eu tentei desviar o olhar. "Talvez se eu não matar te é a vingança perfeita. Talvez a tua punição deveria ser viver como eu, a viver todos os dias sabendo que ele se foi, que ele não te quer!" Seu tom ficou mais animado e seus planos cresceram mais evoluído.

"Tu irás sentir o que eu senti com Imortal e Sozinha!" Olhei para ela, pensando o que ela estava realmente a dizer. Ela ia me transformar. Para eu viver para sempre! Com esta dor! Uma punhalada dolorosa no meu coração lembrando-me da dor para o resto da eternidade. Eu comecei a debulhar em torno de aderência Laurent.

"Não, não, não, por favor, não, apenas matem-me, por favor apenas matem-me." Ambos riram um para o outro. As lágrimas começaram a cair pelo meu rosto, e Victoria pôs a mão dela ao lado do meu rosto e inclinou o meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos à espera, tensa e congelada no lugar. Senti o frio de sua respiração a aproximar-se do meu pescoço, e depois vieram os dentes e perfuraram e rasgaram a minha carne.

Eu gritei todo o ar que tinha em meus pulmões, a dor era indescritível. O fogo que queimou todo o meu corpo uma e outra vez, minutos, horas, ou segundos tinham passado. Eu não tinha ideia de quanto tempo esta dor tinha ou por quanto tempo mais eu teria que ser torturada. Eu senti o chão a aparecer perto do meu rosto. Laurent tinha me atirado de lado como um pedaço de lixo. Eu podia ouvir seus risos ameaçadores aproximando.

"Bem Bella, eu espero que nos voltemos a ver brevemente", ela abaixou-se e mordeu-me mais uma vez no meu pulso. Outro grito saiu do meu peito. E eles foram-se.

_Back to Black_

Eu finalmente acordei, meus olhos ainda fechados não querendo os abri. A dor foi embora, mas senti-me estranha, tão diferente que não me sinto como eu. Foi quando eu percebi que eu não estava sozinho. Havia uma outra presença ao meu lado. Eu estava com medo. Eu abri meus olhos e sentei-me rapidamente.

"Hey hey hey está tudo ok" na minha frente estava um jovem, pele escura de oliva e uma abundância de músculos. Este rosto familiar era tão estranho para mim. Segurei suas mãos na frente do seu corpo, como ele estava a mostrar-me que ele não me ia aleijar.

"Onde estou?" Olhei em volta, eu estava em uma pequena sala com paredes de madeira. Eu estava sentada em uma enorme cama king size. Que é quando notei o sangue, sangue seco cobria os lençóis. Ele percebeu minha avaliação e deu um passo à frente.

"Não, por favor não me aleije" Eu empurrava-me para trás na cama até que eu bati na parede.

"Shh shh shh está tudo bem Bella, sou eu Jake, não estas a reconhecer?" Eu olhei para ele novamente mas mais profundamente neste momento. Pesquisa em torno na minha mente Jake, Jake, Jake é quando as memórias inundam-me de volta.

"JACOB!" seus olhos brilharam, e sorriu para mim na forma mais gentil. Ele veio e sentou ao meu lado na cama.

"Como estas te sentindo?"

"Um não sei, eu me sinto estranho, diferente. O que aconteceu? Onde estamos? Por que estas aqui?" Eu inundei-o com perguntas que eu não tinha certeza de que eu queria ouvir a resposta.

"Eu encontrei-a na floresta, estavas coberta de sangue e estavas com dor... não era dor era como estivesses a morrer, mas nunca terminou. Carreguei até aqui, este é a minha casa. Não te preocupes ninguém sabe que estás aqui, estás em segurança. " Ele tranquilizou-me.

"Eu estive aqui à tua espera, apenas à espera para ver se nunca iria parar de doer"

"Quanto tempo eu estava... hum para fora para"

"Já faz quase três semanas agora" Eu fiquei chocada. Atordoada eu não sabia como reagir.

"3 Semanas! Mas como é só para ser 3 dias no máximo, o que, como eu..." Jake moveu-se e colocou os braços em volta de mim. "Está tudo bem Bells, já acabou, agora. Eu prometo que estas em segurança". Ele acariciou o meu rosto com as suas mãos enormes. Suas mãos estavam quentes, a queimar. Foi quando eu senti a garganta a queimar. A dor do fogo que não tinha ido.

"Jake fica longe de mim agora eu sou perigosa" Jake soltou-me e deslocou-se para a extremidade da cama. Eu podia ver que ele estava a ficar com raiva, o seu corpo inteiro começou a tremer na minha frente.

"BELLA PORQUE NO MUNDO ESTÁS A FAZER ISSO?" Ele levantou-se e começou a andar ao redor da sala

"COMO OUSA AQUELE NOJENTO SANGUESSUGA DEIXAR-TE A MORRER... SE EU VER AQUELE ESTÚPIDO CULLEN OUTRA VEZ EU IREI RASGAR A SUA GARGANTA!" Estremeci; essa dor não foi causada pelo fogo na minha garganta ou por Jacob, mas sim do buraco que ele me deixou. Agarrei a minha barriga!

"PARA COM ISTO... Por favor. Jake. Não. Eu não posso. Tome-o." Desabei em meu lado, puxando os meus joelhos ao meu estômago. A tentar recuperar o meu fôlego. Ele parou com a sua birra e sentou-se no chão ao lado da cama e colocou as mãos perto de mim.

"Bella o que está errado, o que lhe aconteceu. Charlie disse-me que eles deixaram, e que tinhas desaparecido. Por semanas nós estávamos à tua procura. E eu pensei ir até à clareira e lá estavas tu a morrer na minha frente." Ele tinha as mãos em punhos cerrados e começou a tremer.

"Por favor, Jake, não foi Edward que me mudou. Ele tinha ido embora. Deixou-me." O silêncio na sala e eu não podia aguentar mais.

"Foi Victoria ela mudou-me contra à minha vontade, eu queria morrer! Isso é tudo que eu queria! E ela castigou-me, fazendo-me viver a eternidade sem ele!" Eu comecei a soluçar e a chorar sem lágrimas.

"ELES TRANSFORMARAM-NA CONTRA A TUA VONTADE!" Rolei e olhei para longe de Jacob segurando o meu peito. Ouvi a porta bater, ouvi o som de um lobo uivando de dor, então Jake foi-se embora.

Rolei sobre as minhas costas, e apenas fiquei a olhar para o tecto.

_O que eu vou fazer? Eu não posso ficar aqui. Mas eu não quero deixar qualquer um. Eu não quero fazer nada. _

Sentei-me e caminhei até a porta da frente, parei e olhei para cima e vi um reflexo de uma bela jovem. Pele branca pálida, cabelos castanhos longos com cachos soltos, uma imagem perfeita, mas uma coisa os seus olhos. Negro como a morte, esse vampiro estava com sede.

Eu sai para a noite do crepúsculo. A hora mais segura para um vampiro. Eu levantei minha cabeça e tomei uma respiração profunda. A súbita onda de cheiro atingiu-me com mais força do que nunca, a minha garganta voltou mas com mais força. Antes que eu me apercebi o que estava a acontecer eu estava a correr pela floresta, à procura desse cheiro. Não demorou muito para eu chegar na fonte desse cheiro e foi quando eu vi a minha presa. A andar sobre duas pernas, com uma espingarda nas mãos e um casaco de couro castanho grande. Eu fiquei silenciosamente por trás, não pisar em qualquer ramo, sem fazer som.

A presa se virou e olhou-me no rosto, seu rosto empalideceu. Chocado.

"Bella!" disse o homem. Olhei para ele, como ele me conhece? Minha garganta queimou quando eu respirei o ar em torno de mim. Eu olhei para o casaco e vi o nome impresso logo acima do bolso direito.

"Bella és mesmo tu!" ele deu um passo mais perto. Entrei em pânico. Charlie. Todos os meus sentidos disseram-me para atacar, mas o meu coração disse-me para correr. Prendi a respiração e eu corri dali para fora. E não olhando para atrás.

Bem meu primeiro capítulo desta maravilhosa Fic. Espero que gostem . E que deixem pelo menos uma review. E que passassem a palavra para outros leitores.


	2. Tempo sem fim

_Tempo sem fim_

Tempo havia passado. Anos, dias, horas de corrida, quando eu comecei a abrandar; eu lentamente parei. Olhei em volta e nada à vista, só eu e as árvores. Eu estava sozinha. Novamente.

Sentei-me no meio de um campo vazio e fechei os olhos. Eu desejei isto acaba-se, minha vida acaba-se. Eu sentei lá apenas vendo atrás das minhas pálpebras.

Abri os olhos depois de algum tempo para descobrir que horas se passaram. _Que diabos, que eu acabei de adormecer? Ou eu desmaiar. Vampiros não conseguem dormir._ Então agora eu sou um vampiro que consegue dormir e chorar, o que é mais diferente. Eu decidi que não me iria preocupar com essas coisas estranhas que estão a acontecer, não havia nenhum ponto de me preocupar com qualquer coisa, nestes dias. Levantei-me e comecei a olhar à minha volta. Eu consegui apanhar o cheiro de veados e decidi que era provavelmente um bom momento para caçar.

"Bolas, bem lá vai a minha camisa" Eu olhei para a minha camisa, que estava rasgada de lado. "Veado, estúpido!"

Eu comecei a andar para a cidade, sabendo que eu precisava de comprar algumas roupas novas. Mesmo para um alpinista as minhas roupas estavam fora do lugar. Escurecendo, eu esperava pelo último raio de sol que iria desaparecer entre as colinas. Entrei na mais próxima loja de roupas, Boutique de Roupas. Eu ia entrar e comprar a primeira coisa em que eu toquei, entrava e sai nada mais. Eu entrei e vi uma prateleira com jeans e tops simples. Boa! Peguei em dois conjuntos e dirige-me para o balcão.

"Como está hoje, minha querida" a velhinha sorriu para mim. Olhando para o eu estava a usar agora.

"Bem obrigado, só são estes hoje, por favor" Eu entreguei-lhe a minha roupa e uma nota de 100 dólares que estava no meu bolso de trás. Senti uma brisa súbita quando a porta da loja se abriu, olhei para cima e vi homem jovem a andar de volta da roupa de homens.

"Aqui, tens querida" a velha senhora entregou-me o saco e o meu troco.

"Obrigado" Passei pela seção dos homens e me dirigi para a porta. Abri a porta quando uma rajada de vento veio. A atmosfera mudou, ele ficou tenso rapidamente. Olhei por cima do ombro para ver o homem que olha na minha direcção chocado. VAMPIRO.

Desviei o olhar e corri para a floresta.

Eu senti o perseguidor a seguir me bem atrás de mim. Eu parei, quando estava profundamente na floresta. Virei-me e curvei em uma posição defensiva.

"Quem és tu? Por que me estás a seguir?" Eu gritei quando ele parou a poucos metros à minha frente.

"Por favor, meu nome é Ayden, eu não quero fazer-te mal. Eu estava apenas curioso. Eu não conheço muitos vampiros como eu por estas bandas..." Como eu? pensei, o que ele quis dizer? com isso. Eu olhei melhor na sua aparência. Olhei atentamente para o seu rosto pálido, a pele de mármore, os cabelos curtos e escuros, em seguida, notei os seus olhos, topázio.

Eu endireitei-me fora da minha posição.

"O que queres?" Olhei para ele directamente no rosto. Se isto tornar-se em uma luta eu tenho a certeza que eu poderia ganhar.

"Eu só queria conhecê-la, como eu disse eu conheço muitos vampiros que vivem de animais. Eu pensei que poderíamos nos conhecer um ao outro" Eu dei um passo para trás. Eu não queria conhecer ninguém. Eu só queria ser deixada sozinha. Essa palavra bateu-me; minha dor adormecida no meu estômago apunhalou-me. Agarrei o meu estômago.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Ele perguntou-me dando um passo mais perto. Eu fiz o mesmo e deu um passo para trás.

"Por favor, eu não vou fazer te mal" Eu tomei uma respiração profunda

"Meu nome é Bella"

"Olá, Bella, você está aqui por si mesmo ou tens o teu clã por perto?" Eu balancei minha cabeça, a dor cada vez mais forte, dei um passo para trás.

"Por favor, eu não vou fazer te mal, eu só te quero conhecer. O teu poder intriga-me." Fiquei chocada. Meu poder?

"Meu poder, mas eu não tenho um poder, não é?"

"Sim, você tem, você tem um dom notável. Tu estás a bloquear-me enquanto falamos. Eu sou um ilusionista. Agora vês a minha forma de vampiro. Mas, para todos os outros vêem um homem idoso que está longe de ser um vampiro, pele bronzeada com brilhantes olhos azuis. Tu podes ver através de mim "

"Como estou fazendo isso?"

"Bella, tu és um escudo, tens um poder único e raro. Consegues bloquear os outros poderes e, provavelmente tens mais poderes que ainda não descobristes por causa do teu escudo." Eu balancei a cabeça, eu já sabia que _ele_ não podia ler a minha mente. Mas eu pensei que era só dele, não todos.

"Tu sabias disso?"

"Quando eu era humana, eu bloqueei um leitor de mentes" o buraco cresceu. Eu movi o meu braço e enrolei-o à volta da minha cintura. Ayden deu um passo à frente.

"Estás bem?"

"Sim, não é nada". Eu endireitei-me e dei um passo a frente e sentei-me no chão. Ayden fez o mesmo. Ainda deixando um espaço entre nós, eu não tinha a certeza se isto era para o meu benefício ou para o dele.

Nós nos sentamos aqui pelo que pareceu um longo tempo, falando de nós mesmos. Eu, principalmente, ouvi porque era doloroso demais para eu falar sobre o meu passado.

**Ayden POV**

Olhei para a menina, ela estava vazia. Não havia nada dentro dela. Alguma coisa tinha acontecido com ela para ficar assim. Mas ela não me diz. Olhei ao redor da floresta. Eu não posso simplesmente deixá-la aqui.

"Bella, volta comigo? Eu sei que não me conheces, mas eu posso ajudar-te. Posso ajudá-la com os seus poderes, e cuidar de ti. Tenho uma família que vais gostar de conhecê-la." Olhei para o rosto atordoado. Minutos se passaram e ela estava sentada lá pensando.

"Bella..."

**BPOV**

Eu não sabia o que dizer, foi essa a coisa certa a fazer. Para seguir em frente com minha vida ou pelo menos tentar. Ele tinha ido embora e ele não estava voltando. E não há mais nada para eu fazer.

"Ok", eu respondi ainda olhando para a erva. Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar-me.

Nós dirigimos através das florestas, por um dia, corri para onde a família de Ayden vivia.

Eu conheci os outros 2. Cody tinha 20 anos e ele tinha sido um vampiro durante séculos, ele tinha um poder especial, ele era capaz de ver o que alguém quisesse, para ver os seus desejos finais. Sua companheira Phoebe tinha 19 anos e ela era pequena como uma fada. Ela me lembrou de uma velha amiga que eu conhecia há muito tempo. O poder dela era muito útil e irritante, ela pode desaparecer e reaparecer fora do ar, teletransportar-se em proximidades. Eles todos acolheram-me em sua casa e sua família como se eu tivesse estado com eles para sempre.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, mais um capítulo traduzido. Lembrem-se as personagens pertencem á Tia Stephanie Meyer e a história pertence à autora.<strong>

**Agora a respostas às poucas reviews que tenho :'(**

**Se têm profile eu irei responder por mensagem se não tiverem eu irei responder por aqui**

**Klapaucius – Aqui tens mais um capítulo!**

**Lembrem-se eu alimento-me de reviews, se quiserem um outro capítulo traduzido esta semana.**


	3. Um novo começo

_Um Novo Começo_

Abri os olhos, e eu estava na minha cama. Eu tinha dormido por um par de horas. Isso ajudou-me a curar. Meu escudo me permitiu, bloquear meus próprios pensamentos, se eu quisesse, dando-me um tempo para descansar sem pensar. De certa forma eu dormia. Desci as escadas e olhei pela janela. E algo me chamou a atenção, o meu Camero vermelho brilhante, destruído.

"CODYYY!" Gritei para a casa vazia. Não houve resposta. Mas eu podia sentir o cheiro dele, estava por perto.

"DESÇE AQUI AGORA"

"Bella amor, o que está a acontecer?" Ayden entrou pela porta de trás e beijou-me na bochecha e pegou a minha mão

"ELE ESMAGOU O MEU CARRO!" Ayden olhou em torno e através da janela para ver o meu lindo Camero vermelho esmagado. Eu virei a minha cabeça e apanhei Cody tentando escapar atrás de mim. Phoebe, de repente apareceu na porta bloqueando a sua fuga. Corri na velocidade de vampiro para impedi-lo de sair, e empurrei-o para trás.

"Ok, ok eu sinto muito, era para passar o tempo. Sinto muito. Vou comprar-te um novo é uma promessa " Eu suspirei e deixei-o. Ele sorriu

"Ha ha tu nunca podes ficar zangada comigo" Ayden bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça, quando ele passou por ele. Isso me fez rir.

Naquela noite todos nós caçados nas florestas próximas, Ayden e eu circulamos em torno de uma manada de veados. Como Phoebe e Cody a junta-los até nós. Pegamos todos e fizemos um banquete. Com o último veado drenado voltamos para casa. Percorrendo a orla da floresta até ao quintal, nós nos reunimos em torno da mesa de trás para relaxar e olhar para as estrelas.

"Feliz 100º aniversário Bella", disse Cody atirando uma caixa em minha direcção. Fiz uma careta para ele.

"O que é isso, tu sabes que eu não gosto de comemorar!" Eu coloquei a caixa sobre a mesa e deslizou de volta para ele. Ele apanhou antes de cair da extremidade da mesa. Grunhiu e depois deslizou de volta na minha direcção.

"Por favor, Bella, basta abri-la" Eu olhei para Cody depois de volta para Ayden. Ayden sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Suspirei e puxei a caixa mais perto e levantei a tampa. Dentro havia uma moldura de prata, eu levantei-a para fora da caixa e olhei para o interior da imagem. Lá estava eles os três e eu todos juntos a sorrir. Se eu fosse ainda capaz de corar, eu estaria.

"Obrigado", eu olhava para a minha foto para o que pareceu horas. Eu olhei para as estrelas e para minha surpresa elas estavam a começar a desaparecer. Os outros tinham deixado a mesa, foram provavelmente para dentro. Eu levantei-me e peguei minha foto e caminhei de volta para dentro.

Sentei-me no sofá e assisti a TV.

"Amor da manhã, como foi a sua noite?" Olhei para cima para ver Ayden andando do lado de fora.

"Boa, obrigado" Olhei para Ayden, eu sabia que ele estava a esconder-me alguma coisa, algo que ele estava a tentar evitar dizer-me.

"Ayden o que é?" Ele olhou para mim e sorriu

"Eu não posso esconder muito de ti, pois não" Eu apenas sorri, esperando que ele me disse-se o que ele precisava dizer e ir em frente.

"Temos que nos mudar amor, as pessoas estão a ficar desconfiadas." Eu não sei por que ele estava fazer uma grande importância sobre isto, já mudamos muitas vezes. Esperei que ele continua-se "Não podemos passar por adolescentes aqui, nós temos que mudar de escola." Esperei "Eu me candidatei a uma transferência; apenas uma escola em Washington nos levará a meio do ano... Forks", ele olhou para mim à espera da minha reacção.

Eu congelei, voltar para Forks. Onde ele me deixou... eu poderia lidar com isso?

"Bella amor estará tudo bem, todos nós estaremos lá, juntos" Sorri um sorriso convincente e assenti.

_A caminho de volta para Forks_

O caminho de volta a Forks foi longo, sentei-me no banco de trás do porsche apenas olhando para fora da janela, constantemente eu notei que Ayden olhava para mim através do espelho retrovisor, eu simplesmente o ignorei. Quando chegamos à nossa nova casa estava escuro quase 3 horas da manhã a casa era grande, 2 andares, 3 carros na garagem e um quarto para cada um de nós. Peguei as minhas coisas do carro e subi as escadas para desempacotar.

"Bella, estás bem? Não dissestes nem uma palavra desde que saímos" Eu virei-me para olhar Ayden, balancei a cabeça e depois voltei para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Eu desempacotei as minhas roupas e meti no meu armário, coloquei os meus livros sobre as prateleiras. Eu retirei Romeu e Julieta, eu não tinha lido este livro desde que eu estive aqui em Forks, eu nunca consegui mandá-lo fora. Coloquei na prateleira rapidamente antes de outras memórias voltarem para me assombrar. Sentei-me na minha cama e fechei os olhos, eu podia ouvir os outros lá em baixo a discutir novamente, principalmente sobre mim e se foi ou não foi uma boa ideia voltar aqui. Suspirei e libertei o meu escudo para fora da minha mente e deixe-o cobrir-me.

"Bella" Eu ouvi alguém a bater na minha porta "Bella vamos nos atrasar."

"Estou a ir" Abri os olhos e rolei para fora da cama. Eu mudei-me para os meus jeans skinny, a minha blusa azul com decote em V e meu mini-casaco preto. Olhei no espelho durante vários minutos, escovei o meu cabelo e tentei me fazer parecer normal. Abri a minha porta e lá estava Phoebe no topo das escadas a sorrir para mim.

"Bom-dia Bella, você não está bonita hoje", ela sorriu encorajando

"Obrigada Phoebe, onde estão os outros?"

"Oh estão à nossa espera lá fora, Ayden quer chegar mais cedo à escola para ir buscar os nossos horários." Eu ri

"Ele sempre tem que estar no controle não tem ha-ha" Eu agarrei a mão dela e descemos as escadas juntos. Ela pulou segurando a minha mão para a porta da frente. Ela era a minha amiguinha fada sempre feliz e sempre animada sobre tudo.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido, pensa só todos os amigos que eu vou fazer, e os meninos e tudo, oh meu deus temos que ir às compras outra vez." Eu só ria enquanto eu peguei minhas chaves e foi até o meu recém-substituído Camero vermelho.

"Hey Bells, posso conduzir?" Cody perguntou fazendo a aparência de cachorro

"Em seus sonhos Code, não depois da última vez" Eu sorri para ele enquanto entrava no banco de trás.

Chegamos na escola 20 minutos mais cedo, enquanto eu dirigia para o estacionamento vazio, eu estacionei no lugar do meu velho carro por hábito. Nós todos saímos para fora do carro e comecei a caminhar para a secretaria.

"Ahh estou tão animada, eu não posso acreditar que isto é um novo lugar e um novo começo" Phoebe estava pulando ao nosso lado. Entramos no escritório e falei com Mrs Whites.

"Olá, meu nome é Ayden, e esta é a minha família Cody, Phoebe e Bella, somos novos aqui"

"Oh sim, aqui vamos nós, seus horários e os números dos cacifos. Ah, e aqui está um mapa da escola. Agora lembrem-se de nos dar o relatório até ao final do dia" todos nós acenámos com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo, "Tenham um bom dia e bem-vindo a Forks High "

"Obrigado" Ayden agarrou todas as nossas coisas e saímos do escritório. Ele entregou-nos o nosso horário e o nosso número de cacifo.

"Boa educação física outra vez", eu suspirei, mesmo como um vampiro eu ainda odiava educação física.

"Oh Bella estamos em Inglês juntas yay" Phoebe disse enquanto olhava do seu horário e para o meu, e depois novamente comparando as aulas. Voltei para o meu carro para pegar os meus livros para os meter no meu cacifo. Vários estudantes começaram a chegar agora, olhando para nós. Fogo, como eu desejava que Ayden pudesse nos disfarçar agora. Nós discutimos mais cedo que não iríamos ser capazes de sermos camuflados como era muito arriscado, se Ayden perdesse a concentração por um momento o nosso segredo seria revelado.

Eu estava a fechar a porta quando um carro veio e estacionou no lugar ao lado do meu, prateado. Fechei o meu carro e comecei a caminhar de volta para os outros.

"Alice não podes honestamente pensar que eu vou às compras contigo esta noite"

"Não lute contra isso Jasper, eu posso nos ver lá já" Eu congelei no meio da estrada. Eu reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Não podia mover-me, eu não sabia o que fazer, eu não podia virar-me eu não conseguia mover as minhas pernas eu estava presa lá. A minha mente estava a correr, muito foi acontecendo ao mesmo tempo. Meu escudo estava vibrando. A súbita buzina quebrou me do meu transe, um velho Sedan preto estava à minha espera que eu me movesse. A mão rápida agarrou o meu braço e puxou-me para fora do caminho.

"Bella está tudo bem, o que está errado?" Eu voltei a focar os meus olhos.

**EPOV**

"Por favor, Edward vêm comigo" Alice implorou a partir do banco de trás do carro

"De nenhum jeito Alice, é responsabilidade de Jasper" Eu virei para olhar para Jaz me dando um olhar mal.

"Muito obrigado Edward" Eu dirigi o carro para o nosso lugar normal, ao lado de um Camero vermelho que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

"Olhe, há um novo aluno rico ma cidade" Emmett brincou apontando o que eu tinha acabado de ver. Parei o carro e desliguei a ignição.

"Alice não podes honestamente pensar que eu vou às compras contigo esta noite" Jasper disse abrindo a porta do carro.

" Não lute contra isso Jasper, eu posso nos ver lá já" todos rimos, ninguém apostaria contra Alice. Levantei a minha cabeça para ver quem estava a buzinar para nós. Eu vi um velho Sedan preto, à espera que a nova aluna rica se movesse para fora do caminho, ela parecia que estava prestes a desmaiar. Olhei para o meu carro e travei as portas, eu não notava nas outras pessoas ao meu redor muito nestes dias.

" Bella está tudo bem?" minha cabeça levantou-se.

Bella.

Eu olhei para a nova aluna, tentando ver o rosto dela. Não pode ser ela Edward, ela morreu até agora, tentava me dizer pela milionésima vez. Eu alcancei a minha família que estão a discutir a próxima viagem de caça.

**BPOV**

Eu olhei para Ayden, a preocupação estava em todo o rosto dele.

"Eu estou bem, desculpa apenas pensei que eu vi alguém" com o canto dos meus olhos eu os vi a andar na direcção oposta. Eles não me notaram. Vi Cody e Phoebe passá-los e caminhar em nossa direcção. Cody olhou para eles quando eles passaram e congelou. Ele sabia. Ele correu para nós

"Vampiros", ele sussurrou tão baixo que só nós os quatro poderíamos ouvir. Ayden ficou tenso.

"Quem são eles?" ele dirigiu-se a Cody, eles estavam disparando perguntas um para o outro.

"Os Cullen", eu sussurrei.

"Como os Cullen" Eu concordei. Ayden rapidamente pegou minha mão e virou-me para o encarar.

"Bella está tudo bem, tu podes lidar com isto?" Eu não tinha certeza, eu poderia realmente enfrentá-los. Mas eles não me viram, ele olhou para mim e nada.

"Sim" Ayden relaxou um pouco. Caminhamos para a nossa primeira aula eu estava feliz por ter Phoebe lá comigo. Fomos as primeiras da sala e sentámo-nos no canto de trás da sala. Quando o sino tocou o resto dos estudantes encheram a sala, conversando entre si, um grupo de rapazes sentaram-se em frente de nós e olhavam para nós. Phoebe gostava da atenção extra. Foi quando eu a vi, saltando para a classe com o seu companheiro ao seu lado. Virei a cabeça rapidamente, brincando com o meu casaco atrás da minha cadeira. Por favor, que não me vejam por favor, não me vejam. Sentaram-se duas carteiras na nossa frente. Agarrei firme o meu escudo, que era a única coisa que estava a impedir de me apagar no meio da sala de aula.

**Bem, mais um capítulo traduzido. Espero que gostem. E já agora não custa nada de carregar no botãozinho que está em baixo e escrever alguma coisa nem que seja uma critica.**

**Agora, responder às Reviews:**

**Liz – Bem fostes a minha primeira crítica, mas por isso agradeço. Eu sei que é um bocado chato. Primeiro sou mesmo portuguesa, mas a tradução também não ajuda. Tenho de seguir o conteúdo da tradução. Mais uma vez obrigada pela crítica. E espero que gostes deste capítulo.**

**Gabi – Aqui tens o capítulo acabado de traduzir. Vou tentar postar 2 capítulos por semana por isso está atenta! Ainda bem que gostastes da fic, eu também gostei e é por isso que a estou a traduzir.**

**Obrigada a vocês que estão a acompanhar mas não deixam reviews! **


	4. Os Cullen

Caminhamos para a nossa primeira aula, eu estava feliz por ter Phoebe lá comigo. Fomos os primeiros da sala e sentámo-nos num canto para trás. Quando o sino tocou os restantes estudantes lotaram a sala, conversando entre si, um grupo de rapazes sentaram-se na nossa frente e olhavam para nós. Phoebe gostava da atenção extra. Foi quando eu a vi, saltando para a sala com o seu companheiro ao lado. Virei a cabeça rapidamente, brincando com o meu casaco atrás da minha cadeira. Por favor, que não me vejam por favor, não me vejam. Sentaram-se duas filas á nossa frente. Agarrei firme o meu escudo, que era a única coisa que estava a impedir-me de apagar no meio da sala de aula.

"São eles?" Phoebe perguntou cutucando o nariz em direcção deles. Eu balancei a cabeça. O professor entrou na sala e começou a sua aula. Explicando os livros, a todos, que foram destinados para ler antes de vir para a aula. Sorte que cada um dos livros, eu li várias e várias vezes. A aula parecia que se ia arrastar para sempre.

"Ok então, quem me pode dizer quem é o personagem principal no Summer of Lights..." ele olhou para uma folha e eu só desejava que não leu o meu nome

"Ah Isabella", ele olhou ao redor da sala. Oh merda. Os rostos da sala voltaram a olhar para nós. Em seguida, o rosto que eu não queria ver, se virou e olhou para mim em choque. Meu escudo estava a sair em torno de mim, eu rapidamente agarrei-o antes que o perdesse.

"Hum, Maria Southcott, senhor"

"Muito bem, agora quem pode me dizer por que ela se matou" todos os alunos voltaram para a frente para ouvir o professor aceitando duas faces bonitas.

"Alice..." ela rapidamente virou-se para encarar o professor.

"Ela morreu de coração partido, senhor "

"Está correcto" o sino tocou.

Agarrei as minhas coisas o mais rápido que pude e corri para fora da sala de aula e fui para à casa de banho mais próxima e tranquei-me dentro de um dos cubículos. Eu fechei a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentei-me e coloquei a cabeça entre minhas mãos. Eu ouvi o autoclismo da próxima porta e a menina lavar as mãos, em seguida, sair da casa de banho. Eu estava finalmente sozinha. Eu ouvi a porta abrir e passos silenciosos a andar para dentro. Bolas, eu devia ter trancado a porta principal.

"Bella" o som da sua voz fazia meus olhos lacrimejarem. Ela nem estava a mais de dois metros de distância de mim. Minha melhor amiga uma vez, eu sonhei tantas vezes para estar com ela e agora eu não sabia o que fazer.

"Por favor, Bella, não te vou aleijar"

"Eu sei", eu respondi... isso era tudo que eu poderia pensar de dizer

"Por favor, podes sair?"

"Eu não posso..." Eu puxei os meus joelhos ao meu peito e minha cabeça em meus joelhos, lágrimas fluíam lentamente dos meus olhos.

**Alice POV**

Entrei no WC, eu podia sentir o cheiro de uma fragrância doce que eu nunca tinha cheirado antes. Eu sabia que tinha que ser ela.

"Bella" dirigi para porta do WC que estava fechada.

"Por favor, Bella Eu não te vou aleijar" porque é que ela não me respondia, eu não conseguia ver nada no futuro, nada.

"Eu sei..." ela respondeu

"Por favor, podes sair?"

"Eu não posso..." o meu coração parou, eu ouvi as lágrimas na voz dela, e os sons da sua dor. Ela estava com dor e eu não conseguia chegar até ela. Eu tinha que ajudá-la.

"Bella, querida, eu vou abrir a porta. Eu não te vou aleijar" Eu esperei, mas não obtive resposta. Eu andei para a frente e parti a fechadura da porta e abri-a lentamente.

**BPOV**

"Bella, querida, eu vou abrir a porta. Eu não te vou aleijar" NÃO, eu não podia fazer isto, eu não a podia ver. As lágrimas caíram pelo meu rosto cada vez mais rápido. Eu ouvi a fechadura a quebrar e a bater no chão. Escondi o meu rosto mais profundo em meu peito.

"Bella!" Os seus braços estavam subitamente à minha volta puxando-me para os meus pés e para fora do cubículo. Minhas lágrimas cresceram para histéricas e ela puxou-me para mais perto. Eu lancei os meus braços ao redor dela e a abracei com força.

"Oh Bella" Eu escondi o meu rosto em seu cabelo. Ela cheirava tão bem, as memórias dela vieram à tona. A última vez que eu a vi foi no meu 18º aniversário. Eu tive muitas saudades dela. Ela colocou as mãos em volta do meu rosto e puxou-me de volta para olhar para mim. Eu mantive os meus olhos para baixo, eu não poderia olhar para ela. Ainda não.

"Bella, por favor olhe para mim" Eu balancei a minha cabeça, eu soltei-me do seu aperto e recuei.

"Porque estás a fazer isso comigo Alice? Gostas de me torturar, não basta toda a mágoa que vocês me causaram!" Eu disse a gritar com ela, ela deu um passo para frente fechando o espaço entre nós. Afastei-me em resposta. Meu escudo estava a ficar cada vez mais fraco, minha mente foi inundada por pensamentos e emoções.

"Por favor, não chegues mais perto" Olhei para cima dela, os olhos estavam cheios de dor. Eu balancei a minha cabeça, lágrimas caiam pelo meu rosto. Ela deu mais um passo em frente com os braços abertos. Eu levei a minha última etapa para trás batendo na parede do fundo.

"Por favor, Alice não" eu disse num sussurro o meu corpo estava a ficar cada vez mais fraco, meus gritos ficaram mais altos. Minhas pernas desmoronaram-se debaixo de mim. Ela estava lá a puxar-me em seus braços.

"Não, por favor deixe-me ir" Eu disse sem esforço tentando afastá-la. Ela segurou-me mais perto. Beijou o meu cabelo e tentou-me acalmar.

"Está tudo bem Bella, eu estou aqui, estou aqui" Eu passei os meus braços em volta dela e chorei na sua camisa. Eu sentei-me lá no canto da casa de banho a chorar por aquilo que parecia cada vez em Alice. E ela ficou comigo o tempo todo, não me largou. Quando as minhas lágrimas finais caíram, Alice largou-me e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

"Eu senti tanto a tua falta Alice..."

"Eu também senti a tua falta Bella" o sino tocou.

"As pessoas vão começar a sair, nós provavelmente devemos sair agora", disse ela lentamente puxando-me para fora. Eu olhei para ela e balançou a cabeça. Ela levantou-se e pegou as coisas dela do banco, eu rapidamente agarrei a sua mão.

"Alice, por favor não me deixes, ainda não" Pedi-lhe. Ela olhou para mim, ajoelhou-se na minha frente e beijou a minha bochecha.

"Eu prometo que não vou te deixar, nós devemos ir embora para outro lugar. Queres ir para a minha casa, não está lá ninguém." Eu balancei a cabeça, eu larguei o seu pulso e ela agarrou a minha mão em seu lugar. Saímos da casa de banho juntas para o corredor lotado. Saímos para o parque de estacionamento para o Volvo prata.

"E os outros?" Eu disse parada na porta do passageiro.

"Eles vão ficar bem", ela sorriu quando ela abriu o carro.

"Bella" Virei-me rapidamente para ver Phoebe que estava atrás de mim. Eu pulei.

"Phoebe, o que estas a fazer? Não podes fazer essas coisas aqui tu sabes disso!" Alice estava instantaneamente ao meu lado.

"Onde vais?" Phoebe disse agarrando a minha mão.

"Está tudo bem Phebe, nós só vamos conversar. Por favor, confia em mim", ela puxou a minha mão.

_Phoebe querida está tudo bem, eu vou ficar bem eu prometo._ _Eu conheço Alice ela nunca me iria fazer mal._

"Mas ela deixou-te, eles deixaram-te" Alice olhou de mim e para Phoebe confusa.

_Eu não culpo Alice, ela era a minha melhor amiga._ _Por favor, diz ao Ayden e ao Cody que estou bem, e para não virem atrás de mim, eu vou estar em casa mais tarde._ Dei-lhe as chaves do meu carro, e beijei-a na bochecha.

"Obrigada", ela largou a minha mão e deu um passo para atrás. Eu vire-me e abri a porta do carro. Alice já estava no carro a ligar o motor. Nós dirigimos para fora rapidamente antes que alguém pudesse-nos deter.

Estávamos na estrada quando Alice começou a relaxar.

"Então o que estava a acontecer lá atrás, eu senti como se estivesse a faltar alguma coisa" Eu ri um pouco

"Desculpa, esqueci-me."

"Esquecestes o quê?" Ela perguntou olhando para mim, o carro não saia da estrada nem um pouco, mesmo quando fazia uma curva.

"Meu poder" Eu esperei que ela entrasse em choque em primeiro lugar. "Eu sou um escudo Alice, eu posso proteger minha mente como sabes, e eu posso imprimir a minha mente na de outra pessoa por um toque." Eu coloquei a minha mão sobre a de Alice.

_Assim..._ Alice assustou-se, o carro desviou ligeiramente para a faixa seguinte e vice-versa.

"Desculpa, deveria ter-te preparado" Eu ri. "Ah e há mais mas acho que vou esperar até que não estejas a dirigir." Eu apenas ri para ela.

Não demorou muito para chegarmos a casa. Eu abri a minha porta e sai, apenas para olhar a casa branca.

"Ok, então diz-me o que mais podes fazer?" ela perguntou-me enquanto caminhava até a porta da frente. Eu ri um pouco

"Eu durmo..."

"O QUÊ? Como?" Alice parou e virou-se para mim, o seu rosto era tão engraçado.

"É o meu escudo, eu posso proteger a minha mente, projectá-lo e posso libertá-lo todo e fica branco e bem eu durmo." Ela continuou a andar, abrindo a porta da frente e arrastando-me para entrar.

"Ok, então és um vampiro que chora, que dorme, que protege?" ela riu.

"Sim, resume" Eu entrei pela porta da frente, nada havia mudado. Tudo era como eu me lembrava.

"Estás bem?"

"Hum sim, eu estou bem, apenas em um pequeno choque, eu acho. Tem sido assim por muito tempo"

Alice e eu conversámos por horas, sobre tudo e qualquer coisa. Ela contou- me sobre todas as escolas em que foram e os lugares que visitaram. Ela desenterrou informações sobre o seu passado e o que realmente aconteceu com ela. A conversa chegou ao fim uma vez que Alice terminou de me contar sobre a sua vida, olhei para as minhas mãos. Uma única lágrima caiu pela minha bochecha.

"Oh, por favor Bella não chores outra vez", disse ela mudando para perto de mim. Eu apenas sorri para ela lutando contra a vontade de gritar.

"Acha que me poderia perdoar Bella, eu sei que nós magoamos-te muito. Mas Bella eu nunca parei de pensar em ti. Eu sei o que nós te fizemos foi errado, mas eu não poderia mudá-lo"

"Acho que posso Alice, posso perdoar-te." Os olhos dela brilharam. "Mas eu não sei como eu poderia perdoá-lo *cara de dor*" Alice percebeu minha luta com nome dele. Ela colocou os braços à minha volta.

"É como começa o amor, ficará tudo bem, ficará mais fácil", ela olhou para mim e sorriu.

**EPOV**

Que primeiro dia chato, de novo. As imagens dos alunos novos na cidade estavam por todos os lados. Eu lentamente caminhei em direcção ao refeitório onde vi meus irmãos e minhas irmãs que estavam sentados na mesa de sempre a discutir sobre algo.

_Tens que dizer-lhe.._ _não diz tu, fostes tu que a vistes.._ _Eu não posso fazer isso.._

"Fazer o quê?" Perguntei quando alcancei a minha família. Olhei em volta. E onde estará Alice?

"Edward à algo que nós precisamos de lhe dizer" Jasper disse. Lendo a sua mente, eu vi o que eles me tentavam dizer. Eu a vi, era realmente ela.

"Onde está ela! Pedi ao meu irmão

"Alice está com ela", isso explica o carro.

"Edward ouve, ela está com um clã agora. Estão todos aqui na escola. Eu tive dois deles na minha última aula e estão furiosos conosco."

"Eu tenho que a encontrar!" Não esperei nem um segundo eu sai, eu tinha que encontrá-la. Eu comecei a correr, correr para o local onde Alice iria levá-la onde ela estaria segura. Casa...

**BPOV**

Olhei para a sala, lembrando-me de coisas que aconteceram uma vez. Meus olhos piscavam e passaram pelo relógio. 01:45, isso lembrou-me da escola. Hora de almoço, que já começou à 15 minutos atrás.

"Alice, é hora de almoço, ele já deve ter lido a mente de Jasper. Ele saberá que estou contigo!" a minha respiração tornou-se errática. Eu não poderia enfrentá-lo, ainda não.

"Bella, Bella está tudo, nós vamos embora para que não o tenhas de vê-lo ainda" Eu balancei a cabeça. Fomos para a porta, e Alice abriu rapidamente. Lá estava ele, mesmo à minha frente. Meu coração afundou, a minha mente inundou-se com emoções, meu escudo ficou fora de controlo. Foi quando eu vi o resto deles, Jasper, Emmett e Rose. Eu agarrei o braço de Alice para apoio.

**EPOV**

Eu pisei através da orla da floresta e corri para os degraus da frente, tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era ver a minha Bella, viva. Eu nem tinha notado que a minha família estava a tentar apanhar-me, ou gritavam os pensamentos deles para mim.

Eu olhei para a casa, a porta da frente abriu-se e lá estava ela. Linda como sempre, a minha Bella estava viva.

_Edward tem cuidado, ela não tem o controlo das emoções dela..._ eu ouvi Jasper gritar directamente para mim.

_Não a force, ela pode magoar-se..._ Eu balancei a cabeça, o que foi a última coisa que eu queria. Olhei para o seu rosto, ela era a mesma, mas havia uma diferença. Eu, antes, nunca a tinha visto com tanta dor.

"Bella..." Eu dei um passo à frente e ela agarrou o pulso de Alice. Eu parei. Ela estava assustada. Sua mão agarrou seu torso, e o corpo ficou fraco. Ela inclinou-se para Alice para se apoiar.

_Edward, não a force._ _Ela não consegue lidar com muito mais hoje._ _Basta deixá-la ir._ _Ela vai vê-lo quando estiver pronta, se a forçares agora nunca vai a recuperar._ Ouvia a voz de Alice e assenti. Eu dei um passo para trás e afastei-me do seu caminho.

"Vamos Bella, vamos embora" Alice colocou a mão na cintura de Bella e guiou-a para passar por mim em direcção ao meu carro.

_Obrigado..._ eu alevantei a minha cabeça e olhei para ela ir embora.

**BPOV**

Nós saímos em disparada pela estrada, e de volta para a auto-estrada.

"Obrigado Alice." Ela olhou para mim e tirou uma mão do volante para apertar a minha mão.

"Não é necessário agradeceres Bella, estou aqui para ti. Para tudo o que precisares" Eu pensei para mim que havia algo que eu precisava.

"Alice..." ela olhou para mim "Ficarias comigo esta noite... por favor, apenas por uma noite, eu não acho que eu iria suportar deixar-te ir neste momento."

O seu rosto iluminou-se "Oh claro que vou, podemos fazer uma festa do pijama", ela tirou um telemóvel e ligou.

"Hey Jaz... Sim, estamos bem... Eu apenas liguei para saberes que eu vou ficar com a Bella esta noite, noite de miúdas." Ela virou-se e piscou para mim. "Sim ok eu vou... amo-te muito tchau", ela desligou o telefone

"Jasper diz Olá" Eu ri

"Oi Jasper", ela riu comigo. Voltámos para minha casa. Quando chegámos eu estava com medo de ir para dentro Eu não queria enfrentar as questões e ao ataque. Alice obviamente notou minha hesitação, e agarrou a minha mão.

"Eu estou bem aqui Bella" e ela estava entramos na casa. Abri a porta e entrou,

"Bella estávamos tão preocupados, onde estivestes?" Ayden veio e beijou-me na bochecha e abraçou-me. Ele então notou a Alice. Um rosnado rasgou o seu peito.

"Ayden Ayden pára, ela é minha amiga. Pedi-lhe para voltar comigo", ele olhou para ela, em seguida, volta para mim. Ouvi Phoebe de dentro dizendo algo muito inteligente como de protecção ou algum comentário inteligente. Phoebe apareceu na minha frente e abraçou-me.

"Olá novamente Alice", disse Alice dando um abraço também. Isso fez-me sorrir, quase poderiam ser gémeas.

"Olá Phoebe como estás?"

"Bem agradeço, oh meu deus eu amo o teu tope, onde comprastes. Tens que me mostrar" Eu revirei os olhos. Assim poderiam ser gémeas. Eu ri e Phoebe olhou para mim.

"Só porque não gostas de fazer compras, não significa que eu não posso. E além disso, finalmente tenho uma amiga de compras" Alice instantaneamente gostou Phoebe, como eu sabia que ela iria.

Nós todos sentamos na sala, conversando por horas. Bem Ayden não contribuiu, ele apenas pairava ele não estava muito feliz por ter um Cullen a ficar conosco. Eu cai de volta para o sofá, meus olhos estavam a ficar cansados.

"Bella querida devias de descansar. Tivestes um longo dia" Ayden disse colocando as mãos no meu rosto. Eu balancei a cabeça.

"Phoebe, eu acho que devias de levar Bella e Alice para o quarto dela, ela precisa de se recuperar", ela balançou a cabeça e, em seguida, pulou para onde eu estava sentada. Alice levantou-se e dirigia-se para as escadas.

"Onde pensas que vais, vem cá eu sei de uma maneira mais rápida." Phoebe abriu a mão para Alice e colocou a outra na minha.

"Faças o que fizer não me largues" Eu sabia exactamente o que Phoebe estava prestes a fazer. E de repente estávamos sentadas na minha cama.

"Whoa isto foi estranho", disse Alice a olhar ao redor do meu quarto. Phoebe e eu nos entreolhámos e rimos. Phoebe levantou-se e caminhou até a porta.

"Boa noite, Bella, boa noite Alice", disse ela soprando a nós um beijo.

"Boa noite Phebe" dissemos juntas. Eu dei uma tapinha no lado da minha cama e esperei que Alice sentasse ao meu lado.

"Como estás Bella, como estás a lidar com todo" Alice disse ao colocar os braços em volta de mim.

"Eu estou bem"

"Ainda és uma terrível mentirosa Bella" ambos riamos. Eu deitei-me ao lado de Alice enquanto falava para mim, deixando adormecer em cima dela. Eu levei uma eternidade para libertar totalmente o meu escudo, parte de mim estava com muito medo de libertar, apenas no caso de Alice fosse um sonho e que ela teria ido quando eu acordasse. Horas mais tarde, meu escudo, finalmente, libertou-se.

**Alice: ALELUIA!**

**Suzy: Aleluia, porquê?**

**Alice: Ainda perguntas porquê?**

**Suzy: Sim, eu acho que não fiz nada de mal!**

**Alice: Achas mal! Ficastes uma semana sem postares um capítulo! Achas bem?**

**Suzy: Falando nisso, não, não acho bem! Mas Alice estive ocupada.**

**Alice: Sim agora diz que estivestes ocupada.**

**Suzy: Mas é verdade, Alice. Estive a trabalhar, para arranjar algum dinheiro para a faculdade.**

**Alice: Sim diz que sim.**

**Edward: Alice, devias acreditar nela.**

**Alice: Diz lá porquê.**

**Edward: Porque fui eu que a levei todos os dias das 10h e ia a buscar às 24h. Isso para ela chega a ser cansativo. E além disso ela é humana e precisa de descansar.**

**Alice: Humpf**

**Suzy: Salva pelo meu anjo :)**

**Edward: De nada! Já agora alguma review na fic?**

**Suzy: Vê por ti mesmo!**

**Edward: O QUÊ? SÓ 5 REVIEWS!**

**Suzy: Sim! Não sei o que fiz de errado! Não devem gostar da fic. :'(**

**Alice: Oh Suzy, não fiques assim, é melhor do que nenhuma!**

**Suzy: Mas Alice, eu gostava de ter mais nem que fosse 2 por capítulo, nem que fosse uma crítica.**

**Edward: Bem faz um apelo para os visitantes para deixarem um review. Deixa ver quantos visitantes! O QUÊ? São mais de 100 pessoas! Agora entendo porque estás assim.**

**Suzy: Pois. Mas vou fazer um pedido para os meus visitantes deixarem pelo menos um incentivo á minha tradução e o que acham da fic, para continuar já que a autora tem mais uns 45 capítulos para eu traduzir. Obrigada pelo único review anónimo, espero que gostes. E desculpa o atraso. **

**Bem esta conversa aconteceu mesmo mas só mudei o nome dos meus amigos para Edward e Alice, estes meus amigos convenceram-me a publicar esta tradução, eu fiz esta tradução ao princípio para a minha irmã que gosta desta fic e eu fiquei apaixonada. Obrigada a todos que a acompanham e claro deixem uma review. Eu acho que não custa nada clicar no botão e escrever que gostou ou não.**

**Bjs Suzy!**


	5. Biologia

Abri os olhos, e Alice estava lá a olhar ao redor do meu quarto.

"Bom dia Alice", ela virou-se e pulou para a minha cama.

"Bom dia Bella, e oh meu deus, o teu estilo melhorou por isso irá fazer as nossas compras mais divertidas" Eu olhei para ela.

"Realmente achas que fui fazer compras para mim, tens de agradecer à Phoebe pelo meu visual." Ela riu. Ela olhou por cima do ombro para a minha secretária. Notei que ela escolheu algumas roupas para usar hoje. Ela arrastou-me para fora da cama.

"Vamos lá, vamos lá senão iremos chegar tarde."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, sheesh, esqueci-me como eras insistente, por vezes" ela fez uma careta para mim. Peguei a roupa que ela escolheu para mim, um par de skinny jeans e uma camisola. Olhei para a camisola, eu não teria usado isso eternamente. Uma vez que ...detive a Alice.

"O que, te ficará bem em ti", ela sorriu para mim

"Azul meia-noite, Alice..."

"O quê? Esta cor fica-te realmente bem, Bella" Eu olhei para a cara de culpa dela, ela sabia exactamente o que quis dizer.

"Tu sabes que é a favorita dele!"

"Oh é isso, não tinha percebido" Eu grunhi e coloquei-o de qualquer maneira. Caminhámos para baixo e Phoebe esta à nossa espera.

"Bom-dia Phebe"

"Bom-dia Bella, bom-dia Alice" Olhei em volta.

"Onde estão os rapazes?"

"Oh, eles disseram que não havia espaço suficiente para todos nós num só carro, por isso vamos separadamente." É certo que é a verdadeira razão. Ayden ainda estava chateado comigo. Fomos no carro de Alice, quando chegamos à escola, ela estacionou ao lado do conversível vermelho de Rosalie. Eles estavam a sair do carro quando chegámos. Eu dei uma respiração profunda quando o vi a sair do carro.

"Bella apenas respira vais ficar bem tu podes fazer isto" Eu olhei para Alice e assenti. Eu lentamente sai para fora do carro, Jasper aproximou-se e beijou Alice.

"Bom-dia Bella" Jasper disse fechando a porta atrás de Alice.

"Bom-dia Jasper", ele ouviu a minha voz e olhou para mim e sorriu. "Olá Ed-ward" Eu estremeci ao dizer o seu nome em voz alta.

"Bom dia Bella", ele viu o que eu estava a usar, um flash do seu sorriso perfeito fez-me virar rapidamente.

"Deveríamos ir para as aulas Phebe" disse puxando a sua mão. Fomos embora rapidamente, pude sentir o seu olhar nas minhas costas. Eu fiz isso. Eu o vi e disse: Olá e não me passei. Entrámos e fomos até os cacifos e lá estava Ayden à minha espera no meu cacifo. Ele olhou para cima quando me viu, deu um enorme sorriso de alívio quando me viu que eu estava bem.

"Bom-dia Ayden ", ele abraçou-me com força.

"Bom-dia Bells, como foi a tua noite?"

"Boa, obrigado, foi bom ter a Alice de volta "

"Eu estou contente que você está feliz em tê-la de volta" Eu olhei para ele

"Ayden dá-lhe uma oportunidade irás gostar dela", ele apenas sorriu de volta para mim fechei a minha porta do cacifo. Fomos para a aula, ele acompanhou-me até á minha aula de espanhol, uma vez que foi uma das minhas aulas que eu não tinha ninguém.

"Obrigado Ayden" disse entrando na aula.

"Bella, espera." Virei para trás.

"Este fim-de-semana, vai ficar de sol, por isso amanhã Cody e eu estávamos a planejar ir para o norte caçar, Cody quer experimentar os ursos. Ficarás bem com Phoebe, ou podes vir se quiseres".

"Não, nós ficaremos bem, honestamente. Alice queria uma viagem de compras de qualquer maneira." Eu sorri e entrei na minha aula. Olhei para um assento livre, só havia um na fila de trás, e eu olhei para a pessoa que estaria ao meu lado. Era Rosalie. Eu entrei e sentei-me ao lado dela. Eu coloquei os meus livros na mesa e esperei que a professora chegasse. Olhei para Rosalie e ela não olhou para mim.

Olhei para o meu caderno e comecei a rabiscar ao longo da fronteira. Uma mão apareceu de repente na minha mão apertando os meus dedos com força. Olhei para cima para ver Rosalie, ela parecia que estava a lutar contra as lágrimas. Eu virei a minha mão ao contrário e apertei a mão dela de volta. Ela não me disse uma única palavra toda a aula, e ela nunca largou a minha mão.

A campainha tocou e eu caminhei até a minha próxima aula. Biologia, foi dos primeiros a chegar à aula. Eu verifiquei o sinal no quadro e que bancada de trabalho eu fiquei colocada. Surpresa, surpresa era o mesmo banco em que me sentei em todos aqueles anos atrás. Olhei para ver quem era o meu parceiro. _Cullen._ Por favor, que seja Jasper ou Emmett, por favor. Andei até ao meu banco e coloquei os meus livros sobre a mesa. Outros estudantes começaram a encher a sala. A verificar em que estações estavam, e tentando mudar de parceiros. Eu coloquei minha cabeça entre os meus braços e contra a parte superior da mesa à espera. Eu ouvi a cadeira a bater atrás próxima de mim.

"Bella, estás bem?" Apertei meus olhos com mais força. Aquela voz angelical, ele estava sentado ao meu lado novamente. Eu balancei a minha cabeça. Meu escudo estava a enlouquecer apenas pelo som da sua voz, eu segurava a ponta da mesa. A mão macia pousou em cima da minha. Abri os olhos para vê-lo a olhar para mim. Confortando-me, sentei-me rapidamente assim que ouvi o Sr. Armstrong a entrar na sala. Eu deslizei minha mão por baixo dele para o meu colo.

"Então, hoje, onde vamos ver Flonaria aka flatworks, nas suas mesas vão encontrar um microscópio e 4 slides, a vossa tarefa de hoje é identificar as fases da mitose e anotá-las nessa folha."

Olhei para o microscópio e depois suspirei.

"Como nos velhos tempos hein" Olhei para ele, vendo-o colocar o primeiro slide no microscópio.

"Metáfase, queres verificar?" isso fez-me rir. Eu arrastei o microscópio e olhei para ele. Porra ele estava certo. Eu estendi a mão para o próximo slide. Sua mão tocou a minha, eu olhei para ele, os seus olhos brilhavam com amor. Eu tirei o slide de forma rápida e coloquei. Eu não conseguia concentrar-me com ele a olhar para mim.

_Queres parar de olhar é rude..._ com o canto do meu olho o vi endurecer. Eu ri.

"Anáfase" Eu estava a fazer isto, eu estava realmente a falar com ele. Sem me magoar. Eu olhei para ele, ele estava apenas a olhar para mim.

"Edward..." focou os olhos em mim. Ele sorriu o meu sorriso favorito, o mesmo sorriso que ponha o meu coração em chamas. Olhei para baixo, como se fosse esconder que eu estava corada.

"Eu ainda a deslumbro?" ele disse pegando o próximo slide "profáse"

Eu rapidamente agarrei o último slide e verifiquei.

"Anáfase de novo"

Eu olhei para ele, seus olhos castanhos dourados sugaram-me para entrar. Eu não conseguia afastar-me. Eu queria tanto inclinar-me, para beijá-lo.

"Bella", ele sussurrou o meu nome. Eu rapidamente desviei o olhar, olhando para o meu livro.

"Bella está tudo bem, eu não vou te magoar. Eu prometo", ele colocou a mão na minha. Olhei para sua mão em cima da minha. Virei a mão ao contrário e entrelacei os meus dedos com os dele. A campainha tocou, e eu rapidamente peguei as minhas coisas e sai a correr da sala de aula.

O resto do meu dia arrastou-se, tudo o que eu queria fazer era ir para casa e dormir. Dormir para sair tudo. Andando para o carro, Ayden e Cody estavam a gabar-se sobre a viagem. Phoebe estava chateado, Cody prometeu-lhe que o primeiro dia de sol ele iria levá-la aos ursos também. Mas eles queriam alguém para ficar comigo.

"Phoebe deverias ir... sinceramente eu estarei bem, Alice ficará comigo." Ayden olhou para mim com preocupação.

"Bella querida tens a certeza, posso ficar se quiseres"

"Não vão honestamente. Eu não te quero deter. Eu vou ficar bem, eu preciso de algum tempo sozinha para classificar as coisas de qualquer jeito. Vocês poderiam muito bem ter diversão na caça. Vou ficar apenas aborrecida todo o fim-de-semana. "

"MMK **(N.T./ Para quem não sabe, como eu não sabia o que queria dizer, é ****um****som feito****pela combinação de****um murmúrio****e a****última metade****"OK"****) **se tens a certeza." Eu concordei. Eu gostei dessa ideia, de ter a casa para mim, ninguém para me interrogar, ou as preocupações contínuas sobre se estou a fazer todo certo.

Quando chegamos em casa, eles começaram a arrumar as 4wd, quando eles estavam prontos eu estava na parte de fora a dizer adeus.

"Agora, Bella se precisares de mim, por favor telefona-me, eu vou estar de volta num piscar de olhos." Eu sorri e empurrei Ayden dentro do carro.

"Vá divirtam-se, eu vou ficar bem" a buzina soou quando eles desceram a rua. Finalmente tinha a casa só para mim. Voltei para dentro e cai no sofá.

"Então, qual é o plano para esta noite" Eu quase pulei da minha pele

"Alice", ela riu

"Honestamente acreditas que Phoebe não me disse que estavas em casa sozinha?" Eu não adivinhei. Mas caramba, ela poderia ter me avisado. Ela pulou para mim e sentou-se ao meu lado

" Então festa do pijama na minha, os meninos irão numa viagem de caça, por isso é só nós meninas, Rose, Esme, tu e eu. O que achas?"

"Bem, eu realmente sinto a falta de Esme, tudo bem" Eu sorri, eu estava realmente animada para vê-la. Alice levou-nos para a casa dela, depois que ela arrumou uma mala para um total de 3 dias. Nós dirigimos até a garagem e ela parou o carro.

"Desculpa-me Bella, eu pensei que eles já teriam ido até agora" Eu olhei para cima e vi o jipe ainda na garagem.

"Tudo bem Alice, eu estarei bem", ela até sensacionalista e começou a saltar em seu assento.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido" Saí do carro e peguei a minha bolsa do banco traseiro. Respirei fundo e comecei a andar no ritmo humano para os degraus da frente. Pisei-os um de cada vez. Parei no topo das escadas.

"Bella estás bem?" Alice disse voltando-se

"Sim, eu estou bem dá-me um minuto"

Eu fiquei lá por quase um minuto, eu não podia decidir o que fazer.

"Bella" Eu virei-me para ele, lá no fundo da escada a olhar para mim. Estudei o seu rosto e imediatamente senti medo, Ayden.

Desculpem, pessoal pela demora, mas como disse no aviso do capítulo anterior eu agora trabalho.

Adorei todas as reviews que mandaram, espero que gostem deste capítulo.

E, agora as respostas:

Manuela – Ainda bem que gostastes. Aqui vai mais um capítulo, espero que gostes.

Lahvial – Respondendo à tua pergunta é só amizade na parte de Bella, mas irás descobrir mais à frente o que Ayden acha. Espero que gostes deste capítulo. E prometo que o próximo irei postar rapidinho.

Kathy – Estas desculpada XD Já estou habituada com o português do Brasil. Obrigada pelo apoio. E espero que gostes da restante tradução. Bjs

even-xf – É bem triste, uma pessoa desanima, mas acho que isso irá mudar, espero eu. Obrigada por gostares da tradução da fic, eu tento sempre ser fiel à original sabendo que algumas expressões são diferentes. Tens razão vai começar sim… mas não vamos estragar a surpresa. Mais uma vez obrigada. Bjs

Espero que gostem deste capítulo. E não se esqueçam fazer uma tradutora contente com bastantes reviews. Bjs


	6. Memórias

Bem para começar eu peço imensa desculpa não consegui traduzir este capítulo a tempo, estou com uma semana de atraso (eu acho). Mas com o trabalho e candidaturas para a faculdade não tive tempo para nada. Mais uma vez peço imensa desculpa. Mas aqui vai mais um capítulo.

Mais uma coisa, eu adoro fics e fiquei viciada mas já li tantas, que já perdi a conta. Eu queria uma dica para fics para ler se não se importarem de indicar uma.

Respostas às Reviews:

Manuela – Desculpa a demora, mas mais vale tarde do que nunca. O que vai acontecer, bem lê, e ficas a saber

Ninha Souma – Olá, obrigada pelo review. Ela só fica com medo dele. Pois toda a gente quer Bella com esse tal vampiro que acho que nem é preciso dizer o nome. Bjs

* * *

><p>"Bella" Virei-me para ele que estava no fundo das escadas a olhar para mim. Estudei o seu rosto e imediatamente senti medo, Ayden. Ele subiu as escadas em velocidade vampiro e pegou-me pelo pulso.<p>

"O que estás a fazer aqui!" ele agarrou o meu pulso com mais força.

"Ayden estás a magoar-me!" ele arrastou-me para o fundo das escadas e descer o caminho, puxando-me para longe da casa como podia, chegamos à borda da floresta, quando ele parou. Olhei para o seu rosto. Este não era o rosto amigável que eu me lembrava, havia tanta raiva.

"Seguistes-me!" Eu gritei de volta tentando libertar-me das suas garras. Isso ainda o fez ficar mais nervoso e ele apertou ainda mais à minha volta, isso fez-me estremecer.

"Ayden por favor estás a magoar-me, deixa-me ir" Ele olhou para mim

"Voltastes aqui! Estás a trair a nossa família! Estás a trair-me!"

"Ayden, ele não vai estar aqui, ele vai sair. Agora deixa-me ir." Ele ergueu a outra mão e bateu-me no rosto. Não doeu, mas era degradante. Eu caí no chão. Olhei para trás em direcção a ele. Ele abaixou-se e agarrou-me pelo pescoço levantando-me para o ar.

"Ayden por favor deixa-me ir." Lutei contra a mão dele, tentando soltar-me das suas garras. Seus olhos estavam cheios de raiva, isso apavorava-me. O que ele iria fazer? Matar-me?

"Nós vamos embora agora!" Ele gritou comigo trazendo o meu rosto mais perto do seu para gritar para mim. Tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele agarrou o meu rosto forçando-me a olhar para ele, e ele beijou-me. Ele beijou-me severamente que magoou, tentei afastar-me, mas ele era muito mais forte do que eu. Tentei libertar-me, mas eu não conseguia.

"Põe-na no chão agora!" Eu tentei olhar para ele, mas eu não precisava de o ver para saber de quem era a voz. Era Edward. Ayden largou-me, mas ainda agarrava o meu pulso. Foi quando eu o vi, esse olhar no seu rosto, o medo da minha vida, o olhar que apareceu quando ele encontrou-me à mercê de James. Edward...

"Fique fora disto Cullen, que não te envolve!"

"Deixe-a ir agora, ela não quer ir embora" Olhei para trás para Ayden e ele ficou mais irritado.

"Ela é minha companheira e onde eu vou, ela também vai " Ele puxou-me para ele e beijou-me novamente. Isto foi por causa de Edward, não minha. Ele não me largava, eu esforcei-me. Eu não queria isto, eu queria correr mas eu não conseguia, eu estava presa.

_Edward! Ajuda-me!_ Eu gritei, sem perceber que eu tinha lançado o meu escudo e foi chamá-lo. Ayden ainda me agarrava e interceptou o meu apelo.

Ele atirou-me para trás e pulou para Edward. A partir do nada, Emmett e Jasper apareceram impedindo Ayden, antes que ele pudesse chegar a Edward. Olhei para cima para ver Edward curvando-se diante de mim, estendendo a mão.

Meus olhos ficaram fracos, meu escudo ficou fraco. Eu desmaiei, só para sentir seus braços apanharem-me.

**EPOV**

"Bella!" Levantei-a em meus braços e olhei profundamente em seus olhos. Ela sorriu e colocou a cabeça no meu peito. Ela estava em casa. A minha Bella estava de volta na segurança dos meus braços. Os olhos fechados, ela estava fraca, mas o porquê. Ela era um vampiro isso não deveria acontecer com ela.

_Edward..._

Eu ouvi a sua voz fraca pela minha mente. Eu olhei para ela, sua mão segurando a minha camisa. **(NT: na fic original diz "shit" e não "shirt", mas foi um engano da autora).**

_Edward, por favor não o magoe._ Enquanto ela falava eu vi flashes da sua vida com ele, e o seu novo clã. Ele a ajudou... quando eu não...

"Tudo bem amor nós não o vamos magoa-lo", embora eu prefiro rasgar a sua garganta para fora. Comecei a caminhar de volta para a casa, passando Ayden.

"Bella, se fores embora com ele eu juro que o irei matá-lo, eu irei matar eles todos" Ayden gritou debatendo-se nos braços dos meus irmãos. Um rosnado baixo saiu do peito de Bella. Eu beijei-a levemente na testa. Eu olhei para ela, ela estava esgotada mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos.

O resto da minha família estava à nossa volta agora. Carlisle veio a correr assim que ele viu Bella nos meus braços.

"O que aconteceu? Ela está magoada?" Ele avaliou e verificou o seu pescoço, onde contusões leves que estavam a curar.

"Eu não sei, ela apenas desmaiou" Eu lentamente mudei-a, estava prestes a entregá-la a Carlisle mas ela parou-me, agarrando-se mais apertado á minha camisa.

_Edward não me deixes... por favor..._ Sua voz estava drenando em pânico tanto para dentro e para fora. Puxei-a para trás e segurei-a mais perto de meu peito.

"Carlisle por favor tem a certeza que Ayden chega a casa em segurança, e que nenhum mal é feito a ele" Ele balançou a cabeça, e Carlisle, Jasper e Emmett estavam a levar Ayden de volta, através da floresta e fora de vista. Olhei para ela. O que está a acontecer com ela?

Eu lentamente carreguei Bella na casa e sentei-me com ela no sofá, ainda segurando-a em meus braços. As suas mãos ainda estavam apertando a minha camisa, eu libertei lentamente a mão da minha camisa, só para ela pegar a minha mão.

_Edward... Edward... Ed..._ vi Carlisle e os outros a juntarem-se a nós na sala de estar.

"Carlisle o que está a acontecer com ela? O que está errado? Ela está?" Alice correu para nós.

"Ela está bem, este é o seu poder. O seu escudo protege a sua mente. Ela está apenas a dormir, eu já vi isso antes" Eu lei a sua mente e vi a primeira noite que Alice ficou com ela.

"Sim, eu sei estranho huh "

Carlisle aproximou-se e pôs a mão na cabeça dela.

"Edward ficas com ela. Eu nunca tinha experimentado nada parecido antes. Liga-me quando ela acordar" Eu balancei a cabeça e sentei-me no chão, ainda segurando a mão dela.

"Edward, talvez devesses levá-la lá para cima, deixa-a descansar em uma cama adequada" disse Alice dando um leve beijo na cabeça de Bella. Levei-a para cima, ela segurou a minha mão e apertou-a firmemente. Entrei no meu quarto e coloquei-a no meio da minha cama.

Horas tinham passado e todos estavam à espera que ela acordasse. Eu estava ao lado dela, cantando a sua canção de embalar.

_Edward..._ Eu olhei para baixo, mas ela não estava acordada. Eu podia ouvi-la. Dobrei-me para mais perto.

_Eu amo-te. Edward. Eu amo-te. Por favor, não. Por favor, não me deixes. Não me deixes. Edward._

"Eu também te amo" Abaixei-me e beijei-a nos lábios.

**BPOV**

Eu lentamente abri os meus olhos e recuperei o meu escudo. Lá estava ele, sentado ao meu lado que nunca me largou. Fechei os olhos novamente, se isto era um sonho, era o pior deles todos.

_Se eu abrir os meus olhos, ainda vais estar aqui..._ eu senti um aperto na minha mão, e um leve beijo na minha bochecha.

"Sim, querida Bella, eu estou aqui." Eu não queria acreditar, eu balancei a cabeça ligeiramente não queria que fosse mentira.

"Está tudo bem, amor estás em segurança, ninguém vai te magoar, eu prometo", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. Eu lentamente abri os meus olhos e olhei para ele.

"Oi" Edward sorriu para mim, o mesmo sorriso que iria enviar o meu coração em um frenesi fazendo-me corar.

"Bom-dia, minha Bella" foi tudo o que ele disse. Olhei pela janela e notei que estava luz lá fora, eu dormi a noite inteira.

Um som suave ecoou em torno de mim, uma música que já estava familiarizada uma música que era minha. Minha canção de embalar. Eu lentamente movi a minha mão para entrelaçar-se com a sua, ele deu um aperto gentil. Eu levantei minha cabeça para olhar para ele. Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos eram quentes, cheios de amor.

_Obrigado... _Coloquei a minha cabeça para baixo no seu peito. Fiquei surpresa comigo mesmo, não me estava a passar. Isto parecia tão certo, tão seguro.

"De nada", ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, em seguida, beijou o meu cabelo. Fechei os olhos, apenas tomando este momento.

"Bella, em o que estás a pensar?" Eu não sabia como responder, comecei a mexer com os dedos dele, eu não sabia no que eu estava a pensar...

_Por que estás aqui? Quer dizer, poderias ter me salvo e depois deixar-me com a Alice._

"Não, eu não podia..."

_Então, ficastes comigo, a noite inteira?_

"Estás zangada comigo?" ele levantou o meu queixo com a mão para olhar nos meus olhos. Eu balancei a minha cabeça. Eu estava tão feliz em saber que ele não me deixou, nem uma vez.

"Não, não de todo, obrigado por ficar comigo", ele inclinou a cabeça para baixo perto da minha, seus lábios tão perto que eu poderia sentir a sua respiração. Eu rapidamente me afastei.

_Eu sinto muito..._ Eu queria tanto beijá-lo, ele me beijar. Mas eu não podia, eu não poderia colocar-me naquela dor novamente. Ter que perdê-lo mais uma vez, eu não acho que eu poderia fazê-lo tudo de novo. Uma única lágrima rolou pela minha face.

Assim que a minha lágrima caiu sobre seu peito, ele levantou o meu queixo.

"Por favor, não chore Bella" Eu fechei os meus olhos outra lágrima caiu. Ele pegou-a com o dedo e limpou-o fora. Ele me reajustou para que agora estivesse sentada no seu colo. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça contra seu peito e brinquei com os dedos dele.

"Eu nunca quis te magoar Bella, pensei que deixando-te eu estava a proteger-te." Estremeci e eu balancei a cabeça. Eu já conhecia esta parte, ele não me amava o suficiente para me transformar. Ele não queria ficar comigo.

_Por que estás a fazer isto comigo?_ Limpei as lágrimas dos meus olhos.

"Eu preciso que me entendas, eu preciso que tu saibas a verdade"

"Mas eu entendo, eu sei porque... tu não me queres" minha voz quebrou-se duas vezes no final, eu tenho repetido aquelas palavras várias vezes na minha mente durante anos.

"Bella querida, eu nunca parei de te querer " as minhas lágrimas quebraram para a histeria. Ele segurou-me mais perto e balançou-me nos seus braços.

Eu tirei o meu escudo e na minha mente repassei o seu adeus a ele,

_"Bella não quero que venhas comigo..._

_"Não és boa para mim, Bella..._

_"Eu prometo que esta será a última vez que vais me ver. Eu não vou voltar..._

Ele apertou-me mais. Eu tentei lutar contra as lágrimas, mas isto foi de 100 anos em valor de dor, que sai todo da pessoa que causou tudo isso.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, eu poderia matar-me pelo que eu te fiz... eu gostaria de poder voltar atrás e corrigi-lo, eu gostaria de poder mudar o passado, mas não posso." Eu não quero ouvir isto, o que ele estava a dizer que se ele poderia mudar isso, ele iria ficar comigo? Ou ele quis dizer não estar comigo em todos os…

Sentamos lá por um momento à espera que os meus soluços parassem. De repente, Alice chegou estoirando através da porta, ela correu e abraçou-me com força.

"Bella está tudo bem, assustaste-me até á morte, estás ferida?"

"Não Alice estou bem", ela tirou-me dos braços de Edward e no dela.

"Estão todos à espera para te ver, estás pronta?" ela perguntou limpando sem parar as minhas últimas lágrimas. Eu balancei a cabeça. Ela pegou a minha mão e levou-me para fora do seu quarto. Desci as escadas. Estavam todos lá à minha espera. Eu tive um flashback do meu 18º aniversário, Alice arrastando-me pela mão, vendo todos no fundo das escadas.

Cheguei ao fundo e Esme atacou-me.

"Oh Bella querida estás bem, estou tão contente de te ver", ela beijou-me as bochechas, então a minha testa, em seguida, o meu rosto novamente. Ela era tão errática, tal como a minha mãe.

"Bem-vinda de volta Bella" desta vez foi Carlisle, dando-me um abraço e um beijo na cabeça.

"Obrigado, a todos" Eu olhei para todos, individualmente, uma única lágrima caiu pela minha face.

"Oh querida, não chores" Esme disse, esfregando os meus ombros. "Vais me fazer chorar"

Eu ri de mim mesma "Estou tão feliz em ver todos, eu senti tanto a vossa falta"

Eu virei-me e lá estava Edward, eu sorri para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, mas não com o sorriso que eu mais amava.

"Ok espera, eu estou tão confuso, o que está a acontecer" Emmett levantou-se no meio da sala, quebrando o silêncio constrangedor. Ele aproximou-se de mim

"Não és um vampiro de verdade ou és?" Eu olhei confusa.

"Emmett!" Edward e Alice disseram juntos, eu vi Rose bater-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"O que Emmett quer dizer é que tu és diferente de nós, tu dormes, choras lágrimas verdadeiras?" Rose perguntou enquanto colocou uma mão à minha volta e abraçou-me levemente. Suspirei

"É parte do meu dom, eu posso bloquear a minha mente dos outros" Sorri para Edward "Eu posso entrar nas vossas mentes com um único toque e bem posso tipo de bloquear a minha própria mente" Todos olharam para mim e Emmett com a boca aberta.

Eu ri "Emmett por favor, eu sou uma vampira verdadeiro" Fiquei chocada comigo mesma que estava a rir um riso verdadeiro e feliz. Isso fez-me rir novamente.

"As primeiras coisas primeiro", ele abaixou-se e levantou-me em um grande abraço de urso. "Nunca me assustes assim Bella, eu pensei que estivesses morta." Ele parou e olhei para ele. Ele estava a agir como se ele disse-se alguma coisa terrivelmente errada.

"Eu quero dizer quando caístes nos braços de Edward pensei que estivesses morta." Ele estendeu-me no ar e colocou-me de volta no chão

"Bella estou tão feliz de ver que estás bem" Rose abraçou-me também, agora, agora havia dois conjuntos de braços ao meu redor

"Ok pessoal, esmagando. Ossos" Emmett deixou-me imediatamente. E os meus joelhos dobraram-se debaixo de mim. E eu estava no chão. Óptimo. Emmett explodiu na maior gargalhada.

"Bella assim não és um vampiro!" ele sentou-se ainda rindo. Todos começaram a rir um pouco. Como eu comecei a levantar-me, envergonhada mais do que nunca, Edward estava lá a ajudar-me. Nossos olhos presos um no outro e ficamos assim, até que alguém limpou a sua garganta.

"Talvez, devêssemos levar isto para a sala de estar" Carlisle disse levando-nos para os sofás. Ele segurou a minha mão e levou-me até o sofá puxando-me para o seu colo. No começo eu estava chocada demais para reagir, e eu acho que ele estava bem. Este foi um instinto natural para ele, para proteger-me. Ele olhou-me assustado, com medo de como eu reagiria.

Mas isto parecia certo, ele sentia-se seguro. Eu não conseguia lembrar-me de sentir desse jeito antes. Bem, não nas minhas lembranças de vampiro.

_Obrigado Edward._ Sorri para ele. Ele devolveu com o seu sorriso meio torto o que faz meu coração dormente bater.

O resto da família juntaram-se a nós ao redor da sala.

"Então querida como estás, realmente?" Esme perguntou

"Eu estou bem..." Eu era uma péssima mentirosa. Flashes de Edward e o dia em que ele foi-se embora passaram diante dos meus olhos. Isto trouxe-me de volta a dor; eu removi uma mão e agarrei o meu peito. Edward reagiu como eu não queria que ele reagisse. Em pânico.

"Bella o que está errado estás magoada, o que está a doer? Carlisle!" Carlisle veio a correr.

"Não estou bem. Estou bem" minha voz quebrou três vezes na minha frase. Carlisle olhou para mim e balançou a cabeça.

"Não é uma dor física é Bella?" Olhei para Carlisle, e balancei a cabeça, de imediato, eu sabia que ele entendia a minha dor. Minha dor era da perda de Edward e de todos os Cullen e nenhuns medicamentos ou alguém poderia curar. Edward leu os seus pensamentos e instantaneamente ele entendeu bem.

"Bella eu sinto muito, eu estou magoar-te ainda" Edward soltou a minha mão e abaixou a cabeça entre as mãos. Eu não aguentava vê-lo na dor. Eu rapidamente agarrei as suas mãos e coloquei-as de volta nas minhas.

_Edward, por favor olha para mim._ Os olhos dele olharam para mim.

_Eu não te quero perder novamente, por favor... esta é a minha dor..._ Ele olhou nos meus olhos e disse o meu nome.

_Edward..._ Eu endureci quando eu pensei no seu nome... à espera que a dor de voltasse, este o fez recuar.

"OK basta de truques da mente pessoal, o resto de nós gostaria de saber o que está a acontecer" Emmett disse caminhando na minha direcção. Eu quase esqueci-me que todos ainda estavam a observar-nos. Carlisle recuou e sentou-se no lado oposto a Edward e a mim.

"Desculpa-me de perguntar isto Bella, mas o que aconteceu quando saímos? Eu... nós gostaríamos de saber como acabastes de volta aqui." Eu concordei e, em seguida, agarrei a mão de Edward. Ele deu-me um aperto de tranquilidade.

"Não é algo que eu realmente posso falar, é difícil" Olhei para baixo envolvendo o meu braço livre para o meu peito. Edward encolheu-se e apertou a minha mão.

"Bella amor, não tens de falar sobre isso agora, quando estiveres pronta" Edward abaixou-se e beijou minha testa.

"Não está tudo bem, eu estou bem" Fechei os olhos e tomei uma respiração longa profunda desnecessária.

"Quando deixaste-me" a minha voz quebrou duas vezes. Engoli em seco e respirei fundo para começar de novo

"Quando fostes embora, foi difícil." Olhei para os seus rostos. Esme começou a soluçar e assim o fez Alice. "Por favor, não chorem", eles olharam-me de maneira a pedir desculpa.

"Fiquei com Charlie enquanto eu podia. Meses passaram-se, mas eu não podia ficar mais lá, tudo fez-me lembrar de ti" Eu olhei para Edward o seu rosto estava em branco, a tentar esconder a sua dor por minha causa. Meus olhos começaram a encher-se, mas eu continuei.

"Então, eu saí. Deixei um bilhete para Charlie dizendo que eu estava a ir embora por um par de dias. Disse a ele que eu precisava para resolver as coisas e que eu estaria de volta quando eu estivesse pronta. O único lugar que eu poderia pensar em ir era o nosso prado. Fiquei lá por uns dias. Eu só não fiz nada. Até aquele dia. Vieram "Engasguei-me com as minhas próprias palavras eu não conseguia reviver esta parte.

Uma lágrima caiu lentamente pelo meu rosto. "Desculpem-me eu não posso..."

Fechei os olhos e enterrei o meu rosto na camisa de Edward. Eu podia ouvir os soluços da minha família ao meu redor, e Edward segurando-me mais do que nunca.

"Quem veio Bella" Carlisle disse ao colocar a mão no meu ombro. Eu não poderia dizer o nome dela. Estendi a mão e toquei na mão de Carlisle. Lancei o meu escudo e falei o nome dela.

_Victoria..._

**EPOV**

_Victoria..._ eu vi a dor por todo o seu rosto.

Eu a vi Victoria! e Laurent a torturá-la, a sua dor. O sangue. Eu a vi a implorar para eles a matarem. Sua agonia que sentia sem me ter lá. Eu não estava lá, eu não estava lá quando ela mais precisava de mim.

**BPOV**

Senti o tremor de Edward. Carlisle ficou furioso. Eu nunca o tinha visto tão zangado.

"VICTORIA TRANSFORMOU-TE!" Carlisle gritou. Eu ouvi o resto da minha família a gritar comentários de raiva e vingança. Emmett socou a janela. Carlisle de repente andava de um lado para o outro. Alice estava a gritar "Por que eu não a vi" Jasper estava a tentar confortá-la. Mas as emoções na sala tornaram-se muito difícil para ele se concentrar. Rose ficou furiosa ela estava a chora e a gritar ao mesmo tempo. Comecei a entrar em pânico, o meu escudo era fraco eu estava a perder o controlo de mim mesmo.

_Edward pára-os por favor._ _Eu não consigo mais por favor._ _Pára-os..._ _Edward..._ Eu olhei para ele e ele sentou-se absolutamente atordoado.

_Pára Pára Pára Pára Pára Pára!_ Eu senti o meu escudo e o forcei de volta tão rapidamente e tão furiosamente, que vi todos de pé na minha frente arremessando-os para trás e batendo na parede do fundo... Todos pararam e olharam para mim. Eu olhei para eles como me olharam espantados, confusos e chocados. O que eu tinha feito! Levantei-me rapidamente... Eu feri-os...


	7. Nota da autora

Olá pessoal!

Peço desculpa por não ser um capítulo.

É para avisar que esta semana vão ter um capítulo, queria ter publicado muito antes mas com a faculdade, exames e trabalho não tenho tido tempo.

Twikisses Suzy_Cullen


	8. Reunido

**Peço imensa desculpa que quendo eu prometi que iria postar não postei, com o trabalho e faculdade não tenho tido tempo para nada.**

**Respostas ás Rewiews:**

**Ninha Souma****- Olá obrigada pelas indicções de fic gostei de todas, algumas já tinha lido, mas tenho uma pena de autoras que abandonam as fics por indeterminado tempo. Também não posso falar muito porque deixei-me desleixar um pouco com esta fic, mas nunca a vou abandonar isso podes ter a certeza. Bem o Ayden mudou completamente por causa de ciúmes, não vai ser preciso explicar mais porque acho que sabemos. Não era um momento para parar mas não tive tempo para publicar este capítulo. Digamos antes para criar suspense . As únicas recomendações são ires pela minha lista de fics e autores favoritos que está no meu perfil. Obrigada por acompanhares a fic e que estejas a gostar. Bjs**

**Manuela-**** Mais um capítulo. Obrigada por acompanhares a fic e que estejas a gostar. Bjs**

**Kathy-**** Obrigado por compreenderes. Obrigada por acompanhares a fic e que estejas a gostar. Bjs**

**Caroline-**** Vais descobrir neste capítulo. Obrigada por acompanhares a fic e que estejas a gostar. Bjs**

**ManuelaSusin****- Obrigada por acompanhares a fic e que estejas a gostar. Bjs**

**Mais uma vez peço desculpa pela demora, e espero que gostem.**

_Pára Pára Pára Pára Pára Pára!_ Eu senti o meu escudo e o forcei de volta tão rapidamente e tão furiosamente, que vi todos de pé na minha frente arremessando-os para trás e batendo na parede do fundo... Todos pararam e olharam para mim. Eu olhei para eles como me olharam espantados, confusos e chocados. O que eu tinha feito! Levantei-me rapidamente... Eu feri-os...

"Eu... Eu sinto muito" Eu corri para ele, eu corri passando por eles todos para o topo da escada e para o quarto de Edward. Eu bati a porta e sentei-me atrás dela, bloqueando-a de ser aberto. Eu coloquei a minha cabeça entre as minhas mãos e comecei a chorar. Como eu poderia os ter magoado, porque... Eu não sabia que eu poderia... Eu estava tão confuso. Eu ouvi dois toques rápidos na porta...

"Bella amor, esta tudo bem. Ninguém ficou ferido, por favor, deixa-me entrar." Edward... Eu sabia que não demoraria muito para que ele aparece-se.

"Não..." Engasguei-me rapidamente, as minhas lágrimas inundaram o meu rosto.

_Eu não quero magoar-te... por favor deixa-me ..._ Esperei por resposta e não tive nenhuma. Meu coração afundou-se, ele deixou... Quando eu estava a começar a libertar o meu escudo fora da minha mente. Ele estava lá de joelhos á minha frente, aninhando-me nos seus braços.

"Eu nunca poderia deixar-te outra vez Bella" andou até a cama e sentou-se.

**EPOV**

Olhei para ela pareceram horas, seus olhos encheram-se de confusão e dor. Eu sentado aqui sozinho com a mulher que eu amo, eu não conseguia acreditar. Abaixei-me e beijei os seus cabelos.

Ela parecia tão cansada e fraca que poderia dormir por um mês. Notei que os seus olhos olhavam para o relógio. Segui os seus olhos, era quase meia-noite ela deveria de estar a pensar no seu clã. Ela virou-se para trás e algo cintilou em seu rosto.

Medo.

Ela fechou os seus olhos e apertou a minha mão. Será que ela quer ir embora?

"Bella amor, o que está de errado?" Ela virou-se e escondeu o seu rosto profundamente no meu peito.

_Edward..._ a sua mente estava a tremer, isto foi o medo. Num súbito clarão apareceu uma imagem de Ayden, seu irmão o seu rosto estava furioso. E então ele foi-se.

"Bella", eu sussurrei no seu ouvido. Ela começou a tremer. Sua mão tremia no meu peito. O que estava errado? Eu não conseguia pará-lo. Segurei-a mais perto.

_Edward, por favor... Por favor, não me faças voltar..._

**BPOV**

_Edward, por favor... Por favor, não me faças voltar. Deixa-me ficar contigo._ Olhei para ele. Ele parecia confuso. Eu não podia voltar atrás, eu não poderia fazer isto sozinha. Para voltar e enfrentar Ayden. Edward não me respondeu. Enterrei os meus olhos novamente.

_Por favor, eu não quero ser um fardo para ti ou para a tua família mais, mas por favor, um pouco mais. Eu sou. Edward. Estou com medo. Por favor, não me mandes embora..._ Eu cobri o meu rosto com a minha mão, tentando cobrir as lágrimas que estavam a cair do meu rosto.

O seu corpo ficou tenso e eu podia sentir ele a deslocar-me no seu colo. Ele obrigou-me a olhar para ele. Ele olhou-me nos olhos. Tentei segurar a minha histeria. Eu não o podia deixar. Ainda não. Não agora. Não nunca.

Os seus olhos estavam cheios de dor. Era isso. Eu estava a ser mandada embora novamente. Os meus soluços tornaram-se incontroláveis. Tentei mexer-me, tentei desviar o olhar, mas ele segurou-me com mais força. E de repente os seus lábios estavam nos meus. Movendo-se tão aproximadamente tão apaixonadamente, isto não era o que eu estava á espera.

Ele puxou-me para mais perto, a mão dele do meu rosto para baixo até á minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto dele. A minha mão saiu do peito dele para o seu cabelo. Agarrei-o e puxei-o para mais perto. Eu não conseguia conter as lágrimas por mais tempo. Ele libertou os meus lábios só para passar para o meu maxilar, em seguida, para o meu pescoço. Depois voltou para os meus lábios. As minhas mãos emaranhadas em seus cabelos, mudei a minha mão esquerda lentamente para o seu rosto e ao redor do seu pescoço. Ele começou a mudar-me para embrulhar as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Ele levantou-me carregando-me em seus braços, sem quebrar o beijo. Eu envolvi as minhas pernas em torno do seu estômago, deixei os lábios e mudei para a sua mandíbula e, em seguida, ao seu ouvido. Ele lentamente colocou-me de pé quando eu o comecei a beijar.

Desta vez, foi ficando cada vez mais apaixonado. Ele deu um passo á frente, como eu dei um para trás, até que as minhas costas bateram na parede. A parede foi derrubada por nós e quebrei o beijo. Os olhos fixos nos meus para ter a certeza que eu não estava ferida. Eu estava em pé e peguei no seu rosto puxando os seus lábios de volta para os meus.

Lancei o meu escudo tão violentamente. _EDWARD EU AMO-TE!_

De repente, ouvi gritos a correr no andar de baixo. Edward levantou-me um pouco do chão para embrulhar os seus braços firmemente em torno de minha cintura. Ouvi a porta a abrir e então ouvi os leves risos atrás de nós. Abri os meus olhos para ver os seus olhos a brilhar de alegria a olhar para o meu. O meu olhar passou por ele para ver a sua família a olhar para nós, chocados. Eu ri. Edward colocou as minhas costas para baixo e passou os braços em volta de mim para sussurrar no meu ouvido.

"Eu amo-te Bella"

Os dias passaram-se e eu ainda estava hospedada na casa dos Cullen, ficando com o Edward. Eu sabia que precisava de telefonar para casa, mas eu não conseguiria enfrentá-los, eu não conseguiria enfrentar Ayden. De repente, Edward estava em cima de mim. Eu ri.

"Bom dia Bella" ele disse e começou a beijar-me. Eu nunca tinha-me sentido tão feliz em tê-lo de volta, e ele sentiu o mesmo.

"Knock Knock" Ouvi Alice a entrar no nosso quarto.

"Por favor, Alice, não vês que estamos ocupados" Eu sorri para Edward quando ele foi directo de volta para me beijar.

"Edward, ela é minha irmã e quando eu quero vê-la eu vou", ela exigiu a andar sobre a cama e depois parou. Edward gemeu e rolou, puxando-me para o seu colo.

"Bom dia Alice", disse com um sorriso tímido. Ela sorriu e riu para mim

"Como estas hoje?" Ela olhou para mim.

"Eu não sei, hum o que devemos fazer?" Perguntei a olhar para Alice depois para Edward. Ele deu-me um sorriso que me deu uma lista de possibilidades do que fazer.

"Em primeiro lugar precisas de um banho", disse Alice a pular para fora da cama e arrastando-me com ela. Eu virei-me para trás para ver Edward e puxei a camisa sobre a sua cabeça.

Vais para o duche enquanto eu vou colocar algumas roupas limpas para utilizares em coma da cama. Eu balancei a cabeça. Um duche seria bom. Eu não tive um duche desde... Ayden

Parei na porta, a segurar a armação. Edward foi ter comigo em um segundo. "Bella o que está errado?" Ele varreu-me em seus braços.

"Ayden, eu tenho que falar com ele não é?" a cara de Edward caiu.

"Eu acho que deves. Mas eu estarei lá contigo, vais ficar bem eu prometo" Ele pôs-me para baixo e deu-me um beijo nos lábios. Ele colocou-me no chão e eu ainda estava vacilante. Ele rapidamente agarrou o meu braço antes que eu balançasse muito.

"Oh Bella, eu vejo que as minhas habilidades do beijar ainda torna-te fraca nos joelhos" Eu finjo que bati nele e sorriu para ele.

"Bella, sabes o porque de continuares a desmaiar, e de teres tantas qualidades humanas?"

"Eu tenho uma teoria ou duas." Ele revirou os olhos, eu bati-lhe no peito de novo e riu. "Quando ele levou três semanas para a transformação estar completa, Ayden e eu viemos com uma solução. Depois de ver todas as coisas que o meu escudo pode fazer, ele acredita que o meu escudo estava lá o tempo todo. A Proteger os meus pensamentos enquanto eu ainda era humana, e agora o meu escudo tem crescido tanto, acreditamos que as minhas qualidades humanas estão relacionados. Quando eu fui mordida, o meu escudo estava a tentar proteger-me da transformação, por isso, salvar partes do meu "eu" humano, bem é assim que eu acredito " Eu olhei para ele e eu acho que ele entendeu.

"Ok, hora do teu duche." Ele disse-me levantando-me da cama e pôs-me por cima do seu ombro. Eu ri. Isto lembrou-me da primeira noite em que Edward e carregou-me sobre os seus ombros pelas minhas escadas.

Ele colocou-me para baixo na casa de banho, e abriu as torneiras do duche. Enquanto ele ia se virar eu rapidamente agarrei o seu braço e lancei-o.

_Beija-me..._

Ele pôs-me para baixo e bicou-me na bochecha. Ele olhou para mim e riu

_Podes fazer melhor do que isso!_

Ele pôs-me para baixo e levantou-me um pouco de fora do chão, com o braço ao redor da minha cintura a mão pelo meu cabelo. Ele beijou-me.

Ele colocou-me de volta nos meus pés, sem me deixar de beijar. Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas até ao meu queixo e segurou o meu rosto em suas mãos. Corri as minhas mãos ao longo da frente do seu corpo e agarrou a sua camisola. Puxando-a para cima e passei as minhas mãos pelo seu peito como eu fiz. Ele parou e olhou para mim, os seus olhos ficaram atordoados.

**EPOV**

Olhei para a minha Bella, a olhar directamente para mim inocente como sempre. Toquei nas suas mãos que estavam no meu peito tentando tirar a minha camisa. E, lentamente, tirou-os.

_Por favor, não..._

Olhei para ela e ela olhou para cima e com uma mão foi para baixo no meu pescoço e começou a beijar-me. Fechei os olhos e cai para trás de onde paramos. Ela puxou a minha camisa em direcção ao meu pescoço, ela afastou-se e levantou-a sobre a minha cabeça. Eu dobrei-me para trás e para baixo e comecei a beijá-la, as minhas mãos sobre a sua barriga puxando a sua camisa sobre a cabeça dela. Ela estava em pé á minha frente só com a sua lingerie. Ela estava deslumbrante, ela era a minha Bella.

Ela ficou ali a olhar para mim, ela aproximou-se e colocou as mãos no meu rosto.

"Eu amo-te com todo o meu coração Sr. Cullen", ela disse esticando-se até ficar nas pontas dos pés para me beijar na boca. Beijei-a de volta. Levantei-a e beijei-a de volta tão apaixonadamente.

"Eu amo-te para sempre Sra. Cullen", ela olhou para mim e sorriu com um enorme sorriso e começou a beijar-me novamente.

**BPOV**

Saí do chuveiro e comecei-me a secar, Edward já estava seco e a escolher algumas roupas para vestir-se. Eu puxei o meu robe e sai da casa de banho. E lá estava o meu anjo perfeito. Ele virou-se e olhou para mim. Caminhei até a cama e senti-me ao lado dele, curvando-me para beijá-lo na bochecha.

De repente eu estava no ar e cai em cima dele. Eu ri.

_O que estas a fazer Sr. Cullen?_ Eu ri quando beijei o nariz dele.

Puxou-me e ficou em cima de mim. Ele beijou o meu pescoço e, em seguida o meu maxilar e mudou o seu caminho para os meus lábios. A sua mão soltou o meu cabelo e mudou-se para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Eu ouvi a gaveta a abrir e ele puxou alguma coisa.

"Estou a fazer uma coisa que eu deveria ter feito há muito tempo", ele parou e olhou para mim. Ele estendeu-me um pequeno anel de prata, ele saiu de cima de mim e puxou-me para seu o colo.

"Isabella Marie Swan, queres..." mas antes que eu pudesse ouvir o resto da pergunta. Eu inclinei-me para a frente agarrando-o pelo pescoço e puxei os seus lábios para os meus.

_YES!_ _Edward eu quero casar-me contigo!_ Ainda segurando o beijo, a sua mão mudou-se da parte inferior das minhas costas até aos meus ombros e o meu braço para baixo, libertando a mão esquerda do seu pescoço. Eu parei e olhei para o que ele estava a fazer, o anel de prata deslizou lentamente pelo meu dedo.

_Encaixa perfeitamente..._

Ouvi alguém a acorrer lá em baixo e a gritar. Eu olhei para Edward, com os seus olhos arregalados. Ele riu.

"Parece que a floresta toda ouviu a tua resposta" Baixei o meu rosto para o seu peito e comecei a rir. Alice irrompeu pela porta. Ela estava tão feliz.

"Parabéns Bella", ela correu até mim e beijou-me "e já era sem tempo Edward", ela beijou Edward.

"Oh pessoal coloquem algumas roupas a sério", ela riu e saiu do quarto.

Eu sai e caminhei até a casa de banho e fechei a porta atrás de mim. Vesti umas calças jeans e minha camisola azul meia-noite. Eu consegui ouvir o Edward lá em baixo a limpar a bagunça que causa-mos ontem à noite no calor do momento. Eu estava a escovar os nós do meu cabelo quando um brilho na minha mão esquerda chamou a minha atenção. Olhei para o anel de prata colocado no meu dedo, e lá ficaria para o resto da eternidade. Olhando para o meu anel eu abri a porta e andei directamente contra a pedra. Olhei para cima...

"Ayden" a sua mão subiu em torno da minha boca e levantou-me contra a parede.

"Agora quieta Bella, eu vim buscar o que é meu por direito" Eu balancei a minha cabeça furiosamente não não não. Eu rasguei meu escudo de volta

_Edward!_ A_juda-me!_ Ayden apenas olhou para mim e riu.

"Bella parva, todos acreditam que estás lá em baixo agora, eles não te podem ouvir. E nós dois sabemos que o teu escudo não vai alcançá-los lá em baixo." Ele estava certo. Lutei nas suas garras. Eu ergui as minhas mãos em torno dele e tentei abrir as suas mãos. Foi quando ele viu, o meu novo anel. Ele largou-me e segurou-me firme a minha mão esquerda.

"O que é isto" Eu tirei a minha mão da dele e escondi o meu anel dentro da minha outra mão.

"Vais voltar para ele! Tu não me vais deixar!" Ele agarrou-me pelos ombros e jogou-me do outro lado da sala. Eu parti a janela e cai 3 pisos a baixo numa posição defensiva. Um rosnado saiu do meu peito. Ayden logo a seguir voou para baixo parando apenas a alguns metros á minha frente, o seu rosto ficou desformado, muito concentrado. O barulho, ele estava a tentar encobri-lo para os outros. Então, esta foi a minha saída, fazer a destruição e tanto barulho para o distrair e então espero que possa chegar a Edward.

"Está-te a faltar algo?" Ayden ergueu a mão e entre os dedos estava o meu anel. Eu rapidamente olhei para baixo e a minha mão esquerda estava vazia.

"Devolve-o AGORA" Lancei-me para ele, ele pulou para fora de vista e eu cai dentro de casa. Partindo as duas janelas e desmoronando a parede. Ayden ficou ocupado a tentar encobrir a minha bagunça.

_EDWARD ajuda-me cá fora ilusões do Ayden._ Eu só esperava que ele me ouvisse. Ao mesmo tempo eu peguei numa pedra do chão e esmaguei-a nas árvores, era alto como um trovão.

_Edward por favor ajuda-me!_

A grande pressão foi chutada nas minhas costas, mandando-me a voar pelo ar. Eu fiquei brava e pousei nos meus pés. Corri na sua direcção esquivando-me do seu punho, e bati contra ele. Ele saiu voando em direcção ás paredes da floresta. Ele riu e olhou-me segurando o meu anel precioso entre os dedos.

"Se o realmente queres, vem e apanha-o "e ele saiu, correndo pela floresta e a perseguição começou. Ele poderia ser mais forte do que eu era, mas eu era mais rápida, é a única diferença entre nós. Ele desapareceu lentamente e, em seguida, lancei-me nas suas costas deitando-o no chão. Rodei-o e coloquei o meu joelho na sua garganta.

"Porque estás a fazer-me isto?" Eu gritei para ele. Abaixei-me e tirei o meu anel da sua mão e coloquei-o de volta no meu dedo.

"Ninguém me deixa e vive para contar a historia" de repente eu estava fora dele e colocada em fortes apertos. Eu vi a pele escura de oliva restringindo-me. Ayden levantou-se e arrumou-se.

"Obrigado Laurent, ela estava a ficar pesada" Eu congelei, Laurent estava aqui. Olhei para atrás de mim e com certeza lá estava Victoria, olhos ferozes a olhar para mim.

Ayden ... o que, por que estas a fazer isso comigo", ele caminhou em minha direcção colocando uma mão na minha bochecha.

"Porque se não vais ficar comigo, esta é a única maneira de te fazer ficar ..."

"Eu nunca o vou deixar!" Eu cuspi de volta para ele, "Nunca"

"Oh, pelo contrário, ele vai deixar-te." Ouvi Victoria e Laurent a rirem-se atrás de mim.

"Ele nunca me irá deixar outra vez, ele não vai"

"Oh, mas ele não está a dar-te uma opção, nós sabe-mos que isso não vai acontecer. Nós vamos mata-lo."

"Não, não, não podes, eu não vos vou deixar. Então ajuda-me Ayden. Eu vou vos matar a todos " Eu tentei sair da posse de Laurent. Todos eles juntaram-se e riram-se de mim. Eu queria puxar o meu escudo como antes, para empurra-los para longe de mim. Lancei o meu escudo com toda a força quanto eu podia.

**EPOV**

Desci as escadas e olhei para o rescaldo da mina e noite de Bella. Eu agarrei a vassoura da cozinha e comecei a varrer os vasos partidos. Esme ficará feliz com a gente. Eu ri-me.

_Edward ..._ Eu olhei em volta, mas eu não a podia ver.

"Cá em baixo Bella" Voltei a limpar a bagunça. Olhei para cima para a ver a descer as escadas com a minha roupa favorita vestida. Eu fui ter com ela, e ela pulou nos meus braços. Ela deu uma risadinha. Abaixei-me e beijei-a na testa. Eu coloquei os pés de volta no chão e peguei a mão para a beijar. Algo estava errado, o meu anel desapareceu.

"Bella tiras-te o teu anel?" ela olhou para mim com um olhar vazio. Foi quando eu ouvi o som do vidro, pequenos pedaços de vidro a cair lá fora. Bella piscou á minha frente. Desaparecendo em seguida, reapareceu.

_EDWARD ajuda-me cá fora, ilusões de Ayden._ Larguei a mão ilusões e corri para fora. E ela tinha ido embora. Corri de volta para dentro eu não podia sentir o cheiro dela, não, eu não a poderia perder novamente.

"TODOS AQUI AGORA" Eu liguei para a minha família, todos eles vieram acumulando-se em todas as direcções.

"Bella está desaparecida, o Ayden apanhou-a" todos eles uniram-se e imediatamente fomos para fora da porta. Corremos para fora e espalhámo-nos em dois grupos de busca. E nós estávamos lá fora, a correr pelas florestas, em busca de qualquer sinal dela. Eu encontrei o cheiro dela, eu a poderia encontrar em qualquer lugar. Eu fui através da parede da floresta final, e sai para o aberto a vê-la. E então vi o resto deles. Laurent, Victoria... Um rosnado saiu do meu peito.


	9. O Novo Poder

**Bem aqui vai mais um capítulo. Espero que gostem.**

**ManuelaSusin**** – Vais ter uma surpresa mais à frente.**

**Milla Pattz ****– Obrigada pelo apoio, espero que estejas a gostar.**

**E já agora agradeço a todos que que me adicionaram nos alertas e como favorita. **

**Tenham umas boas entradas para um novo ano. Bom 2012 a todos,**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 – O novo Poder<strong>

"TODOS AQUI AGORA" Eu liguei para a minha família, todos eles vieram acumulando-se em todas as direcções.

"Bella está desaparecida, o Ayden apanhou-a" todos eles uniram-se e imediatamente fomos para fora da porta. Corremos para fora e espalhámo-nos em dois grupos de busca. E nós estávamos lá fora, a correr pelas florestas, em busca de qualquer sinal dela. Eu encontrei o cheiro dela, eu a poderia encontrar em qualquer lugar. Eu fui através da parede da floresta final, e sai para o aberto a vê-la. E então vi o resto deles. Laurent, Victoria... Um rosnado saiu do meu peito.

**BPOV**

Olhei em volta à espera.

"Parece que o teu noivo está a caminho, Vic leva-a" Laurent atirou-me para a Victoria quando ela agarrou o meu braço para trás prendendo-me de joelhos.

"Ayden por favor, não faças isso!" Eu implorei, eu não conseguia tirar o meu escudo, por favor, Edward não venhas. Olhei para cima e lá estava ele, a sair da floresta. Ele congelou quando olhou para mim e inclinou-se pronto para o ataque. Do nada Ayden e Laurent pegaram-no pelos braços e tiveram-no preso do mesmo jeito que eu. Olhei profundamente nos seus olhos, cheios de dor.

_Edward, eu amo-te..._ Ele balançou a cabeça para trás.

"Bem, bem, bem, agora podemos tirar o Edward do caminho, e querida Bella podemos viver felizes para sempre." Ele sorriu para mim. Ayden acenou para Laurent e a luta começou, eu podia ver a tensão sobre o rosto do Edward enquanto ele estava literalmente sendo sua vez de galho em galho. Eu debatia-me nos braços de Victoria.

"Para com isso Ayden! PARA!" Eu gritei para fora. O meu escudo estendeu-se eu podia sentir o seu poder. Eu joguei-o para Laurent, concentrando-me só em sua mente. Laurent, soltou o braço de Edward e desabou no chão segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, gritando. Eu concentrei-me muito.

"LARGA O EDWARD AGORA OU eu irei matá-lo!" Eu gritei com Ayden, ele apenas balançou a cabeça.

"Bella ambos sabemos que tu és apenas um escudo os teus poderes não podem destruir alguma coisa." Tirei o meu escudo fora para Ayden. A fúria dentro de mim estava a ficar fora de controlo. Ele desmaiou como Laurent, agarrando a sua cabeça. Victoria ficou preocupada e soltou-me, ela correu pela clareira.

"Edward apanha-a!" Eu vi o a hesitar "Eu trato disto, vai!"

Eu concentrei-me mais em ambos, os seus gritos de dor ficaram cada vez mais altos. Eu vi com o canto dos meus olhos o resto da minha família a sair da floresta e a correr para o meu lado.

"Carlisle, Emmett. Edward está sozinho com Victoria vão ajudá-lo!" Foi quando eu lembrei-me que Ayden ainda tinha o meu anel!

"Alice revista o Ayden ele tem o meu anel de noivado!" Alice aproveitou rapidamente e procurou nos seus bolsos e encontrou-o e correu de volta para a nossa família e de volta para a formação que a minha família tinha criado em volta de mim. Olhei para Laurent, forçando os meus olhos para ele. Os seus gritos cresceram cada vez mais alto.

"Adeus Laurent" Eu disse quando eu fechei os olhos eu forcei na parte final do meu escudo na direcção dele. A forte explosão e final da dor foi um guinchado e depois ele caiu no chão sem se mover.

"Não Bella, por favor não me magoes. Eu não queria eu era apenas um ciumento!" A mão de Esme estava repentinamente no meu ombro.

"Bella querida, tu não o queres matar, pensa em tudo o que ele fez por ti no passado. Ele ajudou-te."

Eu sabia que ela estava certa, mas eu não o podia deixar ir. O meu escudo não permitiria isso.

"Eu não consigo... eu não consigo parar com isto!" A minha cabeça começou a doer enquanto eu tentava traze-lo de volta do Ayden. Virei a minha cabeça para a minha família, com lágrimas a escorrerem pelo meu rosto.

Jasper foi para ao pé de mim em um segundo, com as suas mãos no meu rosto e passando pelos meus braços e pelo meu peito. Eu podia sentir a sua vibração calmante a trabalhar através de mim. Estava a funcionar, ele fez o meu escudo mais claro para poder ver. Eu tentei com mais força, afastando-o de Ayden e de volta para mim. Eu olhei para Ayden e ele estava livre, ele levantou-se e começou a recuar.

Rose foi até ele em um segundo, agarrando-o pela garganta.

"Se voltares, ou fizeres qualquer coisa que fere a minha família novamente nós não a vamos impedir da próxima vez, nós iremos matar-te membro a membro!" Ele assentiu e Rose atirou-o pela floresta e retornando a mim.

Como o meu escudo foi forçado a voltar para mim eu não o conseguia parar, ele estava a atacar a minha própria mente. Eu cai de joelhos. As minhas mãos seguraram a minha cabeça

"Bella apenas respira." Eu balancei lentamente a minha cabeça eu não conseguia pará-lo, o meu escudo estava a destruir-me! A minha respiração era irregular, as mãos de Jasper estavam agora no meu rosto.

"Bella, assume o controlo, tenta relaxar " Eu balancei a cabeça nas mãos dele. As lágrimas rolaram pelo meu rosto. Um grito rasgou a partir dos meus pulmões, e Jasper foi jogado para trás.

"Eu não posso pará-lo... Não vou desistir!" Gritei em pânico.

"Alice vai buscar o Edward AGORA!" Esme gritou com ela e ela estava fora em um flash.

"Esme, diz ao Edward que eu sinto muito, e eu amo-o" As minhas últimas palavras saíram de mim a gritar. A minha mente debatia-se dentro de mim. Tentei forçar novamente o meu escudo, mas foi muito forte.

"Não sejas estúpida Bella, vais ficar bem, podes lidar com isto! Tens de conseguir, não a podemos perde-la novamente!" As lágrimas escorriam dos meus olhos, eu balancei a minha cabeça. A dor goleou por todo o meu corpo inteiro. Foi a minha transformação, mas muito pior! Como poderia haver algo pior do que isso!

Eu não conseguia segurar os meus gritos. Eu deixei a minha cabeça e inclinei-me para trás, gritando para o céu. Esme agarrou os meus braços me mantendo equilibrada. Então duas mãos puxaram a minha cabeça para a frente para olhar para ele. Os olhos cheios de dor!

"Bella, por favor tu podes lutar contra isto, és mais forte do que isto" Eu balancei a minha cabeça

"Edward não consigo, é muito forte"

"Isabella! Tu és mais forte, retoma o controlo do teu poder! Este é o seu poder. " Eu senti o escudo preto e comprido e puxei-o para mais perto de mim, puxando-o de volta na minha mente onde era seguro. Essa dor era pior, eu tive que deixá-la ir, eu gritei de dor.

"Eu amo-te Edward!"

"Não Bella tu não estás a dizer adeus!" Ele tirou algo de Alice e voltou para mim.

"Vê, este anel pertence-te, eu não te estou a perder, assim como eu te encontrei novamente!" Ele levantou a minha mão que foi fechada nas profundezas da terra e colocou o anel no meu dedo e beijou-a.

Ele soltou as minhas mãos e agarrou o meu rosto, olhando directamente nos meus olhos! Olhei para trás, as lágrimas caiam constantemente.

"Bella fica, fica comigo, por favor" Eu forcei o meu escudo negro de volta à minha mente agarrando a mão de Edward. Forcei-o de volta para o fundo da minha mente. Que estava, tudo o que eu tinha que fazer agora, era fecha-lo! Para nunca mais liberta-lo. Fechei-o com a última gota de força que eu tinha deixado. Uma explosão de vento inundou a minha volta, e todas as mãos que estavam em cima de mim foram arrancadas de cima de mim. Eu cai para a frente, as mãos a segurarem a sujeira. Tentando controlar a minha respiração. Olhei para cima para ver a minha família a correr de volta para mim em todas as direcções. Eu tinha os empurrado ainda mais do que os meus olhos podiam ver.

"Eu...peço...desculpa...não..." tentando respirar entre as palavras. Edward veio directo para mim e puxou-me para os seus braços e beijou-me. Eu tive que afastar-me para respirar.

"Isabella nem penses! NUNCA! Quase ficaste longe de mim outra vez" Eu olhei para ele e comecei a rir. Todos eles juntaram-se a mim.

"E quanto a Victoria!" Eu bati de volta no Edward.

"Esta tudo tratado" Emmett disse correndo para o lado de Carlisle e de volta para nós. Olhei para trás na distância de ver uma grande nuvem de fumo roxo a ir para o céu. Emmett olhou para o corpo imóvel Laurent.

"Woahh Bella tens algum poder de fogo!" Carlise caminhou até ele.

"Nós devemos queimá-lo de qualquer maneira, Só no caso" Carlisle e Emmett agarraram-no e correram em direcção ao fumo. Eu comecei a balançar, a minha mente estava a ficando preta. Edward estava lá levantou-me em seus braços.

"Esta tudo bem agora Bella podes dormir eu apanhei-te"

_Eu amo–te Edward, para sempre ..._


	10. O dia do casamento

**Bem aqui vai mais um capítulo, o mias esperado, o dia do casamento.**

**Lembrem-se deixem Reviews.**

**Espero que gostem.**

**Capítulo 9 –O dia do casamento**

"Acorda, Bella" Eu senti um toque no meu braço, eu gemi e cai para trás. "Bella acorda é o dia do teu casamento!" Abri os meus olhos e lá estava Alice sentada ao meu lado. Com os olhos arregalados com a felicidade e isso fez o meu coração saltar.

"Alice, eu vou casar-me hoje!" Ela riu e abraçou-me.

"Em poucas horas vais ser a minha irmã! Não que eu não penso em ti como minha irmã agora, mas será oficial!" Ela soltou-me e beijou a minha bochecha.

"Então, o banho está pronto, tens tempo para uma longa imersão, então tudo que tens a fazer é relaxar deixa-me cuidar de ti" Eu lentamente sai da cama e caminhei até a casa de banho. Abri a porta e fiquei chocada, velas acesas por toda parte, o cheiro de lavanda por toda a divisão e o som suave da música de piano de Edward vindo de uma aparelhagem.

"Oh Alice és a melhor!" Eu rapidamente abracei-a e ela fechou a porta. Entrei no banho e deitei-me o que pareceu por horas, a minha mente relaxou no som da música de Esme, e esperei para que ela se transformar-se na minha canção de embalar. Eu ouvi duas batidas na porta.

"Podes entrar" Eu falei para a porta. Era Rose,

"Hey Rose", ela sorriu para mim. Eu estava a adorar a nova relação que Rose e eu tínhamos, ela realmente gostava de mim. Acho que foi porque agora já tínhamos algo em comum, nós duas tivemos a nossa mortalidade tirada de nós.

"Hey Bella, eu só queria pedir desculpas. Desculpa a minha maneira de agir"

"Rose não há nada para desculpar"

"Por favor, Bella, nós duas sabemos que existe. Mas quando saímos eu vi a dor que senti toda a minha família sem ti em todas as nossas vidas. Edward é uma pessoa melhor contigo, Carlisle e Esme têm outra filha para cuidar, Alice tem a sua melhor amiga de volta e bem Emmett e Jasper amam-te tanto. E bem, eu senti a tua falta também, Bella, eu perdi o que tinha, apesar de não parecer muito eu senti a falta de te ver."

"Oh Rose", ela inclinou-se para a frente e eu abraçava-a.

"Agora é melhor saíres ou Alice vai ter um ataque!" Eu só ria, sabendo que provavelmente era verdade. Rose deixou-me a secar em privacidade. Eu coloquei o roupão que Alice tinha me dado para o dia. Eu andei de volta para o quarto e sentei-me na cama à espera de Alice para vir e atacar-me.

Assim que o meu pensamento foi para Alice que estava a andar com as mãos cheias de sacos, e os produtos e itens que parecia de tortura.

"Estás pronta para te tornares a Sra. Cullen?" Eu só sorri.

"Alice, eu estive à espera há mais de 100 anos" Alice começou a trabalhar e começou a fazer a minha maquilhagem em primeiro lugar. Rose veio com Esme e começou a tratar do meu cabelo, sentei-me na minha cadeira com os olhos fechados ainda a ouvir os sons da música do Edward em segundo plano.

"Ok Bella podes abrir os olhos" Eu abri os olhos para ver uma bela estranha a olhar para mim.

"Alice és incrível!" Alice pulava rindo.

"Gostastes? Porque se não gostastes, eu posso refazê-lo."

"Alice não vais tocar, está perfeito!" Alice foi até o armário e tirou um saco de plástico longo. Ela abriu-o para revelar o meu vestido. Eu estava tão animada que eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Ela puxou-o para fora, e olhou para mim. Eu congelei, o vestido é perfeito!

"Gostastes?" Alice estava a olhar para mim à espera impaciente por alguma resposta.

"Por favor, Bella, gostas?" Eu apenas assenti. Caminhei até o vestido e senti as pérolas à frente.

"Posso o vestir agora?" Eu perguntei, o rosto de Alice iluminou-se. Ela puxou a fita das costas e virou-me e meteu o vestido por cima da minha cabeça. Quando ela puxou a fita eu mal podia esperar para ver como vestido parecia. Quando ela acabou, caminhei até o espelho e suspirei.

O vestido era de um estilo perfeito, para mim e mais importante para Edward. O meu vestido não tinha alças e tinha uma cauda que não era muito longa, mas tinha um comprimento perfeito. A parte de cima era um corpete, onde saía uma saia perfeita; as pérolas estavam por todo o corpete.

"Nós vamos dar-lhe um minuto querida" Eu só balancei a cabeça e vi Esme, Alice e Rose a saírem do quarto. Eu dei duas voltas completas para obter um olhar completo de mim mesma, eu estava perfeita. Nem um único fio fora do lugar.

Ouvi uma batida leve na porta. Olhei para ver Emmett entrar pela porta, ele tinha uma mão a cobrir os olhos. Eu ri.

"Emmett, estou decente" Voltei para o espelho. Eu vi os olhos de Emmett e olhou para mim. Seu rosto estava congelado.

"Bella..." isso foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer. Eu virei-me e caminhei na sua direcção.

"O que está errado, não me digas que eu já o arruinei" Virei-me e olhei para o meu vestido de todos os ângulos.

"Bella, estás absolutamente linda" Eu virei para trás e vi o brilho nos seus olhos. Ele deu dois grandes passos na minha direcção e abraçou-me.

"Minha linda irmã", ele beijou-me na testa e puxou-me de volta para olhar para mim.

"Alice fez tudo", ele balançou a cabeça

"Não Bella, isso é tudo teu. Estás tão feliz e estás tão brilhante! E sem sol" as lágrimas começaram a cair dos meus olhos. Emmett e eu estávamos sempre perto, mas nunca como este. Ele era o irmão que nunca tivera, o irmão que sempre quis.

"Oh não, Bella não chores, vais estragar a tua maquilhagem... JAZZ aqui rápido" Olhei para cima e Jasper já estava no quarto. Ele parou na porta, chocado também. Isso fez-me rir.

"Achas que Edward vai gostar?" Tudo o que ele fez foi acenar. Jasper estava a segurar uma pequena caixa.

"Bel... hum Bella temos algo para ti" Emmett levou-me para a cama. Sentei-me ao lado e olhei para os dois. Jasper estendeu a mão e entregou-me a pequena caixa azul. Eu olhei para eles estranhando.

"O que é isso?"

"Bem, Jazz e encontrámos isto há dois anos atrás, e assim nós pensamos que hoje de todos os dias era o momento perfeito para te dar" Eu olhei para baixo e puxei a fita da tampa e abri a caixa.

"Nós voltamos para sua casa depois que ouvimos sobre a morte de Charlie e encontrámos algumas coisas lá" Olhei para baixo e puxei a primeira coisa que os meus dedos tocaram. Era uma foto antiga de mim e de Edward, que o meu pai tirou no meu 18º aniversário. Peguei a próxima, e era uma de Charlie. Eu olhei para eles.

"Obrigado!" Eu coloquei a caixa de lado e pulei para abraçar os dois ao mesmo tempo. Eu podia sentir uma onda de amor a vir de Jasper.

"Esta é a melhor coisa que os meus irmãos favoritos poderiam dar" Eu beijei os dois no rosto e sentei-me a olhar para o resto do meu presente. Peguei um CD de pequeno porte. Este foi o cd que Edward tinha-me dado. E, em seguida uma pequena caixa, eu não me conseguia lembrar o que havia dentro. Eu abri a caixa e lá estava um colar, que foi Rose que me deu. Era um longo colar de prata que tinha um pendente muito.

"Essa é o brasão dos Cullen, agora que estás oficialmente a tornar-te um de nós, eu pensei que era apropriado que tenhas um pouco do que é nosso. Ergui os olhos para ver Rose na minha frente. Ela abaixou-se e puxou o colar da caixa e colocou-o no meu pescoço. Olhei para baixo para ver o pendente negro a cair no meu peito. Levantei-o para olhar, tinha um leão com uma pequena mão em cima dele. Eu olhei para a minha família que estava à minha frente. Uma única lágrima caiu pela minha bochecha.

"O QUE FIZERAM?"


	11. A noite de Núpcias

**Olá!**

**Eu sei, eu sei, tenho demorado a publicar os capítulos, mas eu aviso já que não vou desistir de a traduzir sabendo que posso demorar muito tempo para publicar um capítulo.**

**Estou um bocado triste por uma coisa! ONDE ESTÃO AS VOSSAS MARAVILHOSAS REVIEWS? **

**Vou fazer uma "promoção" 5 reviews = um novo capítulo, e se tiver mais do que 5 (quem tiver conta) eu ofereço um preview. O que acham?**

**Ah, já me esquecia o que acharam da short fic dedicada ao S. Valentim? Digam se gostaram! Também fiz uma do Natal mas esqueci-me de publicar acham que publico agora ou não? **

**Não vos incomodo mais e espero que gostem deste capítulo.**

* * *

><p>"Esse é o brasão dos Cullen, agora que estás oficialmente a tornar-te um de nós, eu pensei que era apropriado que tenhas um pouco do que é nosso. Ergui os olhos para ver Rose na minha frente. Ela abaixou-se e puxou o colar da caixa e colocou-o no meu pescoço. Olhei para baixo para ver o pendente negro a cair no meu peito. Levantei-o para olhar, tinha um leão com uma pequena mão em cima dele. Eu olhei para a minha família que estava à minha frente. Uma única lágrima caiu pela minha bochecha.<p>

"O QUE FIZERAM?"

"Vocês fizeram-na chorar! O meu vestido, minha noiva perfeita a maquilhagem dela" Alice entrou e foi em nossa direção e Emmett e Jasper levantaram-se e retiraram-se para a saída. Emmett saiu pela janela aberta para sair da ira da Alice. Eu só ri limpando a última lágrima do meu rosto.

"Bella é dia do teu casamento, não podes estar a chorar!" Alice disse a correr enquanto retocava a minha maquiagem

"Alice, eu estou tão feliz!"

"Então gostas dele", disse Alice dando um passo para trás de mim e dar um outro olhar sobre mim.

"É perfeito, eu não poderia imaginar nada melhor do que isso, muito obrigado" Dei um passo para a frente e abracei-a. Eu ouvi duas batidas na porta, virei-me e era Carlisle. Ele parou no meio de um bater e olhou para mim. Ele andou para a frente e estendeu os braços. Eu vi Emmett e Jasper pairando atrás Carlisle, provavelmente para a segurança de Alice.

"Minha linda filha", ele abraçou-me e eu podia sentir a tensão no ar a partir de Alice, provavelmente pensando em trancar a porta e não permitir qualquer contato comigo até que eu caminhasse pelo corredor. Ele olhou para o meu novo colar, eu congelei por um momento. Eu não tinha a certeza se alguém perguntou a Carlisle se era certo que eu tivesse um.

"Fica-te perfeitamente" se eu fosse capaz eu estaria a corar como uma louca.

"Meninos deveríamos ir ter com o Edward e preparem-se, esta na hora" o meu coração congelou, minha mão que estava sobre a de Carlisle apertou e ele olhou para mim e sorriu.

"Nervosa?" Eu balancei minha cabeça

"Excitada, eu só espero não cair" Eu sabia que eu tinha trazido algumas das minhas características humanas e sorte Bella trouxe junto uma das piores partes da sua forma humana. Emmett e Jasper deram-me um beijo rápido na bochecha, certificando-se que não arruinavam o meu vestido ou maquilhagem e saíram para irem prepararem-se para a minha chegada, e todos saíram da sala. Eu tomei uma respiração profunda e olhei para Alice e Rose.

"Estás pronta para te tornares na minha irmã?" Eu sorri e acenei. Alice adiantou-se e segurou as minhas mãos.

"Agora temos mais uma surpresa para ti, sabemos que o teu pai não está aqui hoje e que não tens ninguém para levar-te para o altar, mas nós temos alguém perfeito" tanto Rose e Alice olharam de volta para a porta, lentamente virei-me para ver quem estava lá. O meu coração pulou numa batida, estavam lá Cody e Phoebe que estavam á porta.

"Hey Belzie" Cody disse a entrar na sala. Eu estava tão feliz, tudo que eu estava a pensar era de não chorar, não chores Bella segurá-las. Sem dizer outra palavra eu corri para ambos e envolvi-os nos meus braços. Eu sabia que Alice permitir-me-ia isso, o que foi uma coisa que eu ainda estava a sofrer. Cody e Phoebe foram os que ajudaram-me a atravessar a minha transformação e eu queria que eles estivessem aqui mais do que nunca.

Eu deixei-os ir e olhei para os dois. Cody estava todo adequado em um fato preto e Phoebe estava a usar um vestido verde pálido bonito que ia até os joelhos. Cody abaixou-se de joelhos e segurou a minha mão, eu estava atordoada ele estava a fazer o que?

"Isabella Swan, posso fazer-lhe a honra de levar-te até ao altar?" ele olhou para mim e eu ri.

"Sim claro, por favor", ele levantou-se e abraçou-me novamente.

"Ok, ok, temos de ficar prontos, os meninos estão prontos, é hora de ir Bella" Alice disse tirando as últimas lágrimas do meu rosto e ajustar-nos tudo. Rose ficou pronta para descer primeiro, depois Alice e então Cody e eu descemos em ultimo.

A música começou, e era calma e bonita. Eu estava tão nervosa tudo o que eu queria fazer era descer as escadas e ver Edward.

"Estamos quase lá Bella" Cody sussurrou ao meu ouvido. Eu só ria, estava na hora. Eu dei o primeiro passo nas escadas dando o primeiro passo para a minha nova vida. Desci as escadas, apenas a olhar para o chão para certificar-me de que os meus pés não tropeçavam no ar. Quando cheguei ao chão, eu olhei para cima e congelei, ali estava o meu anjo perfeito a olhar para mim.

Eu só olhei nos olhos dele que brilhava de ouro, este foi um ouro mais brilhante que o normal, ele era lindo. Foi um toque no meu braço que me tirou do meu transe, e eu percebi que Edward e eu tinha-mos olhado um para o outro por um momento. Cody levou-me até ao fim do altar e parou á frente de Edward. Edward deu um passo adiante quando Cody colocou a minha mão na dele. Cody acenou com a cabeça para Edward e depois beijou a minha bochecha e sentou-se ao lado de Phoebe.

Edward virou-se para mim e olhou-me nos olhos, e deu-me o meu sorriso favorito que até fiquei com o meu coração em chamas. Ele levou-nos a enfrentar Carlisle e o casamento começou.

"Edward Masen Cullen aceita Isabella Marie Swan para ser a sua legítima mulher?" ele virou-se para olhar para mim.

"Sempre vai ser...aceito"

"Isabella Marie Swan aceita Edward Masen Cullen para ser o seu legítimo marido?" Eu olhei para Edward

"Para sempre vai ser...aceito"

"Se houver alguém que se quer opor a este casamento, fale agora ou cale-se para sempre e mantenha a sua paz" Eu segurei o meu folego, esta foi a única vez que alguém foi capaz de falar e fazer objeção para nós estarmos juntos para sempre.

"Agora podes beijar a noiva" sem qualquer hesitação Edward pegou-me e beijou-me completamente.

"Passo agora a apresentar o Sr. e a Sra. Cullen" vivas irromperam da minha família toda ao redor. Todos vieram para a frente para abraçar-nos e beijar-nos e dar-nos os parabéns.

"Eu amo-te Sr. Cullen" Eu disse olhando nos olhos de Edward.

"Eu amo-te Sra. Cullen" Eu ria era algo que era tão novo para mim, mesmo assim eu amei o som dele.

Nossa recepção foi diferente do que uma receção humana, não havia comida. Mas havia dança e diversão e, claro, eu e Edward, tinha-mos dançado pelo que pareceu para sempre e eu estava feliz aqui. Estava até Emmett insistir que era a sua vez de dançar comigo que nós paramos. Cada um dos meus novos membros da família tiveram a sua vez de dançar comigo e Edward até que estávamos de volta nos braços um do outro. Depois fomos para trás junto da nossa família que reuniu-se á nossa volta, e Edward passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e encarou-nos para a nossa família. Esme estava em frente segurando uma pequena caixa embrulhada em papel de prata. Ela entregou-a a mim.

"Pensei que nós tivesse-mos dito que não havia presentes" Eu disse olhando para cada um deles

"Sim, mas isto é uma exceção", disse Carlisle adiantando-se e colocando os braços em volta Esme. Eu olhei para Edward e ele sorriu para mim. Olhei para o nosso presente e, lentamente, abri-a. Dentro havia uma pequena caixa com algo barulhento no interior. Edward levantou a tampa e tirou uma chave antiquada. Eu estava atordoada. Esme deu uma risadinha.

"Edward, sabe o que é e ele vai levar-te lá agora" toda a gente parecia que eles estavam segurando o riso.

_Edward, o que está a acontecer...?_ Eles riram de mim.

"É bom amor, vais descobrir em breve" a nossa família despediram-se. E então nós estávamos fora, de mãos dadas, Edward e eu estávamos a correr pela floresta longe de casa. Em poucos minutos chegamos a uma pequena clareira, e Edward parou-me e pegou-me em seus braços.

"Edward..." de repente os seus lábios estavam nos meus, e ele foi levando-me a algum lugar. Eu mantive os meus olhos fechados o tempo todo. Ele afastou-se e eu olhei para o seu rosto.

"Bem-vinda a casa amor" Eu olhei e vi uma pequena cabana á nossa frente. Fiquei chocada, eu não podia falar e muito menos mover-me ou mesmo respirar. Edward tirou a pequena chave e colocou-a na fechadura da porta, e abriu-a e levou-me para dentro.

A minha casa era linda ela era perfeita. Havia uma pequena sala de estar com lareira de madeira e uma pequena cozinha. Edward colocou-me para baixo e deixou-me ver ao redor, eu abri as portas e a despensa de cada um estava abastecida. Mobiliário antigo e pinturas estavam todos em torno da nossa casinha, esta teve que ser a Esme a fazer.

"Eles deram-nos uma casa?" Perguntei a Edward que agora estava de pé atrás de mim.

"Sim, eles queriam dar-nos alguma privacidade, mas eles não nos querem muito longe. Gostas-te?"

"Edward é perfeita! Eu adoro-a", ele levou-me para a outra sala, que era o nosso quarto. Uma grande cama king size no centro, com pétalas de rosa vermelha que cobria os lençóis. Edward virou-se e olhou para mim, os seus olhos estavam a brilhar como quando me viu primeira vez que desci as escadas.

"Tu estás...absolutamente linda, deslumbrante" Fui para mais perto dele e coloquei a minha cabeça no seu peito.

"Foi a Alice", eu disse no seu peito, ele puxou-me de volta

"Depois de anos e anos, e até mesmo de te tornares num vampiro você ainda não te vê claramente", ele riu, eu balancei a minha cabeça.

"Não, mas, enquanto tu me vês assim é tudo o que importa.", ele meteu-me para baixo e beijou-me, pegou-me como num casamento típico. Eu nunca tinha estado mais feliz do que eu estava agora. O meu escudo estava devastado em torno de mim eu podia sentir o imenso poder que eu tinha dentro de mim.

_Tu és minha vida agora..._ Eu realmente não sei como ele disse sem quebrar o beijo, então eu respondi-lhe da melhor maneira que eu poderia sem quebrá-lo.

_Como tu és o meu..._ Ele parou e olhou para mim. Confuso

"O que disseste?" Fiquei chocada que ele não me ouviu. Ele colocou meus pés de volta no chão e apenas olhou para mim.

"Tu disseste-me que eu era a tua vida agora, e tu és o meu" Eu sorri para ele, dizendo em voz alta era mais realista.

_Eu não disse isto em voz alta, como é que ela ouviu-me ..._ isso trouxe-me de volta, eu ouvi isso. Eu estava a olhar diretamente para ele e os seus lábios não se mexeram mais.

"Edward o que está a acontecer!" Eu estava a começar a entrar em pânico "Como fizeste isso!"

"Fiz o quê amor, eu não fiz nada"

_O que ela está a falar, o que está a acontecer?_

"Eu ouvi-te! Eu posso ouvir os teus pensamentos!"

_O quê ela pode ouvir-me. Mas como esse é o meu dom como ela está a fazer isso?_

"Edward, eu estou a ouvir os teus pensamentos!"

"Não sei amor, poderia ser o teu poder que está cada vez maior", ele apenas deu de ombros.

_Bella Cullen, eu amo-te com todo o meu coração e vou sempre amar-te para o resto da minha eternidade_

O meu coração parecia que estava a começar a bater novamente, eu lancei-me em Edward e esmaguei os seus lábios com os meus. Ele pegou o que eu estava a fazer e beijou-me de volta mais apaixonado do que nunca. Puxei o paletó e comecei a desfazer a sua camisa. As suas mãos estavam nas minhas costas, desfazendo o meu corpete, mas eu só queria que ele arrancasse- o e continuasse a beijar-me. Embora eu não queria estragar o meu vestido e Alice matar-me-ia por sequer pensar nisso. Em um instante o meu vestido estava fora de mim e eu estava em pé apenas com a minha lingerie que Alice também tinha escolhido para mim. Brancas e rendadas.

Rasguei a camisa de Edward e comecei a desfazer o seu cinto. Ele passou os braços em volta da minha cintura ele levantou-me e eu envolvi as minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura. Seus braços estavam ao redor da minha cintura puxando-me para mais perto dele enquanto ele levava-nos lentamente para a cama e deitei-me devagar, não quebrando o beijo. Ele estava deitado um pouco em cima de mim, embora ele estava a segurar todo o seu peso de cima de mim, não querendo esmagar-me.

Passei os dedos pelos cabelos, puxando o seu rosto mais perto. Agarrei o cinto e rasguei as suas calças. As suas mãos agarraram as minhas mãos e puxou-as acima da minha cabeça, prendendo-me no chão com uma mão e a sua outro mão havia movido para baixo dos meus pulsos e mais abaixo dos meus braços e do meu estômago. Ele sentou-se e puxou-me com ele, mudei as minhas mãos para o topo das suas calças e tudo, mas parti o botão e arranquei o fecho. Eu comecei a puxá-las para baixo enquanto as tirei do caminho e atirei-as para perto do meu vestido.

Eu queria Edward como este durante o tempo que eu conseguia lembrar-se mesmo em meus anos humana eu queria ele, e agora ele é meu, todo meu.

* * *

><p><strong>Não se esqueçam das reviews, e das "promoções".<strong>


	12. Realização súbdita

Olá, tudo bem?

Gostaram do último capítulo? Aqui vai mais um acabadinho de sair do forno. Continuo com a mesma promoção. Quero muitas reviews. Espero que gostem.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - Realização súbdita<strong>

Abri os meus olhos e ouvi a minha doce canção de embalar enquanto eu dormia, olhei para cima e lá estava ele. O meu mais do que tudo, o meu amor, a minha vida.

"Bom dia, Sra. Cullen" Eu apenas ri.

"Eu acho que nunca mais me vou acostumar ", ele abaixou-se e beijou-me nos lábios. O choque que passava através de nós agora nunca ia acabar, desde o primeiro momento que nos tocamos e até agora depois de 100 anos, ainda estava lá.

Sentei-me e lentamente caminhei para o guarda-roupa, abri as portas e congelei. Esta era a pior coisa de sempre!

"Ela é...ela é incontrolável!" Eu ri-me quando Edward passou os seus braços em volta de mim. Olhei para o meu armário, e parecia ser uma segunda casa! Mas de facto era o meu armário, repleto de milhares e milhares de roupas, sapatos e acessórios.

"Bem-vinda à minha vida" Edward abaixou-se e beijou a minha bochecha. Eu entrei e olhei para as filas e filas de roupas todas penduradas em sacos. Eu andei até o fim e encontrei uma nota dirigida à _Sra._ _Cullen_ na parte dianteira. Abri-o e li-o em voz alta.

"Bella, eu amo-te e tu amas-me, por favor, não vamos lutar contra isto, nós duas sabemos que o amas tanto quanto eu" Eu apenas ri. Ela tinha uma coisa certa, eu o amava, embora eu sabia que era demais. Eu andei e escolhi a minha roupa para o dia.

Eu andei de volta para o quarto e Edward estava lá deitado na cama a olhar pela janela.

"Está tudo bem amor?" Sentei-me atrás dele e passei os meus braços em volta do pescoço e coloquei o meu queixo no seu ombro.

"Tudo é perfeito..." não havia hesitação na sua voz, tudo poderia ter sido perfeito, mas havia algo desafiador na sua mente. Ele suspirou e virou-se para encarar o seu rosto que estava confuso, havia algo errado.

"Edward o que está errado?" Eu não podia esperar mais e ele estava a manter-me em suspense.

"Edward, por favor..."

"Bella sobre a noite passada..." não o que fiz de errado, o que não fiz de maneira certa. Eu nunca tinha feito isto antes... Eu pensei que foi incrível, o que poderia ter dado errado...rejeição deve ter se espalhado por todo o meu rosto, ele colocou as suas mãos sobre o meu rosto e sorriu o meu sorriso torto preferido.

"Não amor, ISSO foi incrível", eu suspirei e relaxei.

"Então o que é amor?"

"Ontem à noite, quando ouviste-me... Eu estava a pensar sobre o que era?" Relembrei-me, eu já tinha-me esquecido completamente do meu truque da mente ontem à noite.

"Oh isso" ele sorriu.

"Sim, isso, sabes o que aconteceu?" Eu balancei a minha cabeça.

"Acho que devemos ir ver Carlisle" Eu só balancei a cabeça, eu estava com medo do que me estava a acontecer com a minha mente, o que estava o meu escudo a fazer comigo! De mãos dadas corremos do nosso santuário de volta para a casa dos Cullen. Entramos na sala, e as coisas do nosso casamento já estava tudo limpo.

Parei no meio da sala e revirei os meus olhos, ele pensou que poderia assustar-me. Será que ele esqueceu-se que era um vampiro também...

"Emmett nem sequer penses nisso!" Eu virei-me para vê-lo a sair da sua posição e agir normalmente, eu revirei os meus olhos para ele.

"Então, como foi a tua noite", disse ele piscando para mim, arg! É tão, Emmett.

"Foi perfeita obrigado" Eu sabia que se eu fosse humana, seria muito embaraçoso especialmente quando eu corava poderia- me denunciar.

"Alice onde está o Carlisle precisamos de falar com ele" Edward disse.

"Aqui Edward, o que posso fazer por vocês?" Eu entrei na sala e sentei-me no sofá, todos seguiram-nos. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e segurou a minha mão.

"Isso parece sério, o que está a acontecer?" Olhei para Edward pedindo ajuda.

"Achamos que o poder da Bella aumentou" Agora todos estavam de volta na sala de estar a ouvir o que estava a acontecer.

"Como assim..."

"Hum...eu li a sua mente a noite passada" Eu ouvi os suspiros de toda a minha família ao meu redor.

"Outro grande batoteiro" Emmett, obviamente, Rose caminhou até Emmett e bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Hey!"

"Emmett isto é sério, lembrastes do que aconteceu da última vez" ele ficou parado, virou-se e olhou para mim para ver os meus danos. Da última vez eu estava com dor excruciante.

"Não, eu estou bem, apenas preocupada, é tudo", eu disse olhando para a minha família preocupada.

"Bella como foi isso acontecer, quero dizer o que estava a acontecer quando isso aconteceu" Olhei para baixo e se eu fosse humana, aminha cara estava vermelha e aí não ficava séria. Oh Deus! Isto vai ser embaraçoso.

"Acabamos de voltar para a cabana, e já agora obrigada" Eu olhei para Esme. "É incrível, é perfeita, muito obrigada."

"De nada, querida, eu estou tão feliz que tenhas gostado" Sorri para ela, e olhei para Emmett que estava a segurar o riso ou comentário ou ambos.

"Voltando para a história, então tu o ouviste antes de fazê-lo, estou certo" Ele não poderia os segurar, ele estava a rir tanto e em seguida Alice caminhou até ele e acabou por bater-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Hey, hey" seguido por Rose bater-lhe também.

"Não vale tag teams!" isso fez-me rir.

"Bella, o que estavas a sentir quando isso aconteceu" desta vez era Jasper, obviamente, ele podia sentir algo no ar.

"Bem, eu sentia-me feliz. Na verdade, foi provavelmente, o mais feliz do que eu já tinha sido" Eu olhei para Edward e ele sorriu, tinha-me esquecido de lhe dizer isso ontem à noite, mas tenho a certeza que ele entendia como me sentia com o que aconteceu.

"Jasper sabes o que é?" Carlisle disse, os olhos de todos foram para Jasper, ele ponderou em seus pensamentos, senti Edward endurecer. Jasper olhou para Edward, sabendo que Edward já sabia onde os seus pensamentos estavam. Apertei a sua mão, eu precisava de saber, eu só pedia para o meu escudo deixar-me ouvir os seus pensamentos neste momento.

"Da última vez na clareira, estavas chateada e irritada, que foi quando o teu poder ou o teu escudo é mais preciso e ele assumiu e expressou o que estavas a sentir e que causou a morte instantânea" eu estremeci lembrando-me da memória.

"E agora dissestes, que foi o dia mais feliz que tinhas tido, e ouvistes a mente de Edward, sem dúvida, o teu escudo entrou na mente de Edward e permitindo que usasses o dom dele."

Em torno de nós houve silêncio, todos estavam a processar o que Jasper tinha descoberto. O meu escudo era mais poderoso do que qualquer um de nós tinha imaginado, assustou-me mesmo.

" Bella não precisas de ter medo " Jasper disse caminhando na minha direção, ele segurou a minha mão e mandou uma onda de calma por todo o meu corpo. O meu escudo rejeitou-a, eu não queria sentir a calma, queria enlouquecer e queria o direito de passar-me. Eu tirei as minhas mãos de Jasper.

" Como podes- me dizer para não ter medo, minha mente pode matar-vos a todos!"

" Bella, querida está tudo bem " foi Esme que me disse, tentando acalmar-me.

" Não, não, eu sou um perigo para todos, eu não posso controlar os meus poderes e eles estão a tomar conta da minha vida!" Eu estava a começar a entrar em pânico.

_**Edward, ela não está no controle de si mesma detêm-na antes que ela magoe alguém...**_

"Vês, tu não acreditas que eu consiga o parar, então como eu posso." Eu ouvi Jasper alertar Edward nos seus pensamentos, o meu escudo estava a fazer isto novamente, roubar o dom de Edward. Todos ficaram atônitos, todos olharam para mim.

"Bella, olha para mim" Edward pôs as mãos em volta do meu rosto forçando-me a olhar para ele.

_**Bella, és mais forte do que isso, este é o teu poder que precisas de dominar o teu escudo.**_ _**Eu sei que podes fazer isso!**_

"Eu não posso Edward, é muito forte"

_**Não, novamente, não, ela vai magoar alguém**_**... **_**Rose**_

_**Ela consegue lutar contra isso, eu sei que ela consegue...**_ _**Alice**_

_**Bella... Esme**_

_**O que está a acontecer, ela está com dor...**_ _**Emmett**_

_**Ela precisa de manter a calma...**_ _**Carlisle**_

_**Ela está com dor…tanta dor...**_ _**Jasper**_

Eu gritei, eu não conseguia lidar com todas as vozes. Eu afastei- me de Edward e corri para a porta. Eu corri para fora para o ar livre e pela estrada a fora. Todos em sincronia, ouvi o meu nome ser chamado a partir de todas as mentes da minha família.

Puxei o meu escudo para trás de maneira que sabia como falar com ele.

_Edward, eu preciso fazer isto sozinha, por favor eu não posso ouvir mais vozes, por favor. Desculpa-me..._

Meus joelhos dobraram-se e as minhas mãos agarraram a terra.

**EPOV**

"Bella não precisas de ter medo" Jasper disse caminhando na sua direção, ele segurou a mão dela. Eu podia sentir o seu corpo a começar a relaxar. De repente, ela ficou dura, todo o seu corpo ficou rígido no seu assento.

"Como podes-me dizer para não ter medo, minha mente pode matar-vos a todos!" não...

"Bella, querida está tudo bem" os pensamentos de Esme eram preocupantes para a minha Bella, eu comecei a entrar em pânico, ela estava em pânico.

"Não, não, eu sou um perigo para todos, eu não posso controlar os meus poderes e eles estão a tomar conta da minha vida!" O seu corpo começou a tremer.

_**Edward, ela não está no controle de si mesma detêm-na antes que ela magoe alguém...**_

"Vês, tu não acreditas que eu consiga o parar, então como eu posso" Eu ouvi Jasper a avisar-me, ele podia sentir que ela estava a perder o controlo. Parei, ela tinha interpretado a mente de Jasper. Era verdade que ela estava a usar o meu poder. Eu agarrei o seu rosto nas minhas mãos, eu não a poderia perder novamente, não para o seu próprio poder.

"Bella, olha para mim" Eu forcei-a a olhar para mim. Cheguei na sua mente forçando-a a ouvir-me.

_**Bella, és mais forte do que isso, este é o teu poder que precisas de dominar o teu escudo.**_ _**Eu sei que podes fazer isso!**_

"Eu não posso Edward, é muito forte", ela estava a desistir, eu podia ouvir as vozes da minha família a aumentar e as preocupações na minha mente... Comecei a entrar em pânico, se ela ouviu Jasper então ela ia ouvir tudo isto e ela não será capaz de lidar.

_**Não, novamente, não, ela vai magoar alguém**_**... **_**Rose**_

_**Ela consegue lutar contra isso, eu sei que ela consegue...**_ _**Alice**_

_**Bella... Esme**_

_**O que está a acontecer, ela está com dor...**_ _**Emmett**_

_**Ela precisa de manter a calma...**_ _**Carlisle**_

_**Ela está com dor…tanta dor...**_ _**Jasper**_

Ela gritou, ela afastou-se de mim e saiu a correr pela porta da frente. Eu segui-a e a vi em pé na estrada congelada, ela estava com dor. As suas mãos estavam nas têmporas batendo na cabeça dela. Dei um passo em frente...

_Edward, eu preciso fazer isto sozinha, por favor eu não posso ouvir mais vozes, por favor. Desculpa-me..._

Eu congelei, ela queria fazer isso sozinha, mas como. Não, eu precisava de a ajudar. Hesitei nas escadas, a minha família estava atrás de mim, bloqueei o seu caminho e virei-me. Numa coisa eu sabia que ela estava certa, todas as vozes não estavam a ajudá-la a ganhar o controlo.

"Não, tu não podes ir lá para fora"

"Edward, ela precisa da nossa ajuda" Emmett disse tentando passar por mim.

"Não, ela está a ouvir todos os pensamentos que temos, ela não consegue lidar com tudo isto de uma vez. Ela vai ficar bem, deixa-a ganhar o controlo." Eu parei e olhei para a Alice. O seu rosto estava branco, a olhar para o futuro, eu conhecia muito bem essa cara. Eu olhei a sua mente.

_**Visão**_

"Eu disse para ficar longe da minha família" Bella ficou na frente da minha família. Estávamos na clareira, todos preparados para a batalha. Em pé na nossa frente estava Ayden e os Volturi. Ele tinha os trazido para ficar com a Bella.

"És muito intrigante para nós não afirmam que um jovem, por favor venho em paz e não haverá luta", Aro o líder dos Volturi parou em diante da outra banda de vampiros a olhar para a minha família, preparando para a guerra.

"Nunca vais ficar comigo, nem vais prejudicar a minha família", ela tinha um sorriso no seu rosto, o seu rosto era mau ela era poderosa. De repente, todos os Volturi e os seus guardas foram jogados de volta para a floresta.

_**Fim da visão**_

Olhei para a Alice, e ela olhou para mim com um sorriso gigante no rosto.

"Ela vai ficar bem, dá-lhe algum crédito" nós assistimos como Alice entrou e sentou-se no sofá. Todos, incluindo eu mesmo ficamos atordoados.

"Edward vistes o que eu vi, ela vai ganhar o controlo do seu poder, e homem quando ela descobrir que o seu escudo realmente faz, ela vai ser "The Ultimate Fighter"", ela riu

"O que quer dizer Alice, o que vistes... Edward" Carlisle olhou em volta, todos pareciam que estavam em um jogo de tênis, a olhar para trás e para frente entre mim e Alice.

**BPOV**

Sentei-me ali segurando a terra. Senti o meu escudo, ele estava em todo lugar que tinha capturado todos os poderes que estavam à minha volta, os velhos e os novos. Um súbito clarão passou diante dos meus olhos que me fez pular, eu vi a mim e a minha família, nós...bem, eu estava a lutar contra os outros vampiros. Eu tinha o controlo, eu tinha o poder. A visão terminou. Alice...

Era o poder de Alice, uma outra visão...

Era Edward e eu em casa, em nossa casa estávamos sozinhos e felizes juntos...

Outro piscar um menino de pé na minha frente. Não era o futuro era passado. Jake...de repente, o seu corpo tremia violentamente e ele transforma-se num lobo enorme!

Outro flash a minha família, Jacob, lobos, estávamos todos felizes, seguro e unidos.

Fim das visões.

* * *

><p>Não se esqueçam Review=preview!<p> 


	13. O futuro

**Olá! Espero que tenham gostado do último capítulo! Respondendo ao review:**

**Keke ramoni – Eu sei mas não posso fazer nada é apenas uma tradução de uma fanfic que está em inglês. Mas espero que continues a ler e a gostar. Bjs**

**E espero que gostem deste. **

**3,2,1… acção**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12- O futuro<strong>

**BPOV**

Sentei-me ali segurando a terra. Senti o meu escudo, ele estava em todo lugar que tinha capturado todos os poderes que estavam à minha volta, os velhos e os novos. Um súbito clarão passou diante dos meus olhos que me fez pular, eu vi a mim e a minha família, nós...bem, eu estava a lutar contra os outros vampiros. Eu tinha o controlo, eu tinha o poder. A visão terminou. Alice...

Era o poder de Alice, uma outra visão...

Era Edward e eu em casa, em nossa casa estávamos sozinhos e felizes juntos...

Outro piscar um menino de pé na minha frente. Não era o futuro era passado. Jake...de repente, o seu corpo tremia violentamente e ele transforma-se num lobo enorme!

Outro flash a minha família, Jacob, lobos, estávamos todos felizes, seguro e unidos.

**Fim das visões. **

Era isso, o meu poder não só mostrou-me, o que era o meu futuro, mas que gostaria de aprender a controlar o meu escudo e, mais importante é que eu poderia fazê-lo agora. Fechei os olhos e senti o meu escudo, eu podia sentir a aura de cores em torno de mim, o meu escudo é vermelho flamejante. Eu agarrei-o, e segurei firme. A última vez que o tranquei na parte de trás da minha mente, desta vez eu precisava de o segurar, eu precisava de aprender a agarrá-lo e não tentar o afastar. Enrolei a minha mente em torno dele forçando o escudo vermelho a envolver ao meu corpo, ele cobria cada centímetro da minha pele como uma barreira. O poder relaxante, eu estava a segurar, essa era a chave. Não para forçá-lo para longe, mas para segurá-lo. Abri os olhos, eu sou forte, eu sou poderosa, mas o mais importante é que eu estava no controlo.

Abri os olhos e lentamente libertei a terra das minhas mãos que tinha conseguido agarrando do chão. Respirei fundo desnecessariamente e levantei-me. O sol abriu-se bem devagar através das nuvens e vi o brilho da luz na minha pele, sentia-me tão bem.

Caminhei lentamente até mesmo para um vampiro para a casa, prendendo o meu escudo. Eu podia sentir o poder, senti-me bem. Voltei para a casa e todos os olhos estavam sobre mim. Todos eles ficaram chocados, e eu podia senti-los. Então é isto que Jasper se sente, assustador. Eu ri de mim mesma.

"O que …Bella, o que há de tão engraçado?" Emmett, claro.

_A minha Bella, ela conseguiu. Ela é incrível, linda, eu quero a...sempre._

"Edward, por favor", ele parecia chocado. Isto fez-me rir mais. Todo mundo só olhava para mim. Fechei os olhos e bloqueei as vozes de todos, quando eu abri eles pararam.

"Uau..." Olhei para cima, Jasper

"Eu sei, eu fiz isso e posso controlá-lo agora"

"Ok, alguém realmente precisa de me explicar o que aconteceu?" disse Emmett confuso como de costume, de repente todos os olhos estavam em mim.

"Finalmente percebi o que o meu escudo é, bem mais o que pode fazer" Fiz uma pausa, foi muito divertido mantê-los todos em suspense... Edward aproximou-se e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura e beijou-me bem atrás da minha orelha, no local. Isto foi cruel, de muitas formas.

"Bem Bella é melhor dizeres-nos ou eu vou …eu vou"

**Visão**

Eu vi Emmett e Jasper tentarem deslocar-se até mim a tentarem atirar-me ao rio...

**Fim da Visão**

Eu olhei para Alice e sabia que ela tinha visto isso também, e Edward tinha visto a visão de Alice então ele também sabia.

"Emmett e Jasper, nem sequer pensem nisso. Atirar-me para o rio não vai funcionar", ambos congelaram, e olharam um para o outro. Jasper começou a entender, mas Emmett não.

"Portanto, estás a dizer que agora podes ler as mentes, ou podes ver o futuro, ou lês a mente de Edward, que estava a ver a visão de Alice, ou lestes a visão de Alice, oh man estou tão confuso." E ele estava certo, ele estava confuso conseguia sentir isso.

"Emmett basicamente estás certo, o meu escudo tem uma memória. Uma vez que ele entra em contato ou próximo de um outro poder lembra-se, e com isso eu posso usar o meu escudo para usar esse poder"

"Então o que estás a dizer é que o teu escudo é um ladrão! Man outro batoteiro!"

"Cuidado Em"

"O que... Heyy" Rose bateu-lhe na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Eu disse" todo mundo riu, pobre Emmett. Após os risos, acalmarem todos nós fizemos o nosso caminho para a sala.

"Tens que me dizer, como descobristes isso, como aprendestes a controlá-lo" Carlisle e Esme estavam no sofá juntos, ele estava realmente intrigado.

"Bem, eu realmente não descobri. Tive uma visão de mim e..." Comecei a lembrar exatamente o que eu vi, os Volturi estão a vir. Edward deu-me uma cotovelada leve. A visão brilhou novamente repetindo na minha mente. Senti os braços de Edward ao meu redor.

"Bella o que é..."

"Eles estão a vir para aqui" meus olhos focaram e Alice estava á minha frente apertando-me as mãos. Ela tinha visto isso também.

"Quem Alice?" Carlisle caminhou na nossa direção preocupada.

"Os Volturi", ambos dissemos. Houve suspiros de todos os membros da minha família, Esme agarrou os braços de Carlisle. Rose estava nos braços de Emmett, e Jasper correu para Alice.

"O que? Eles estão a vir para..." Esme tinha uma mão em cima de Edward, que estava a segurar a minha.

"Não é o que, é que" Alice respondeu, eu não conseguia responder. Todos os olhos estavam em mim, os braços de Edward apertaram-me. Eu respirei fundo segurando o meu escudo, eu podia sentir o seu poder não ia me enfraquecer, não agora nem nunca.

"Eles estão a vir por minha causa, o meu poder"

"Mas como eles sabem sobre isso, nós acabamos de descobrir" fez-se silêncio na sala, que nos poderia trair, quem se atreveria a trair os Cullen. A minha mente apontou a única pessoa.

"Quem nos desafiaria, quem sentiria á nossa de morte?" Estávamos todos na mesma onda, estávamos todos a ver os nossos destinos. A minha mente passou para a minha família, eu os encontrei novamente e agora eu estava a perdê-los, eu encontrei Edward a minha vida e agora eu tinha de dizer adeus, lutar pelas nossas vidas! E o que dizer de Cody e Phoebe e...

"Ayden..." disse em um sussurro, mas todos os olhos viraram-se para mim, agora todos estavam a juntar as peças. Ele não ia trair os Cullen, mas sim a mim.

"É por isso que os Volturi queriam levá-lo, Ayden prometeu-te" os meus joelhos desabaram, as minhas lágrimas desceram pelo meu rosto. Isto foi tudo a minha culpa, eu traria a morte. Imediatamente, tinha braços á minha volta.

"Bella, Bella" as vozes da minha família em pânico. O meu escudo saiu para fora, que é quando eu senti as vozes, as suas dores tudo. Eu gritei para fora, a minha mente ia explodir. Eu vi a morte, sangue e minha família e as imagens do nosso futuro. Foi o meu assombro, provando os meus próprios pensamentos a minha culpa, foi a minha culpa.

"NÃO PENSEM EM NADA!" Edward gritou para todos, as vozes diminuíram. Eu poderia ouvir a voz de Emmett a cantar _nada nada nada nada..._

Puxei o meu escudo de volta cobrindo-me e bloqueei o dom do Edward. Então, concentrei-me no Jasper e bloqueei as emoções de todos. Eu respirei fundo e recuperei o meu controle.

"Estás bem?" Edward levantou-me de volta para os meus pés. Eu só balancei a cabeça tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Sim, apenas um pouco esmagadora é tudo"

"Eu não consigo imaginar como estás a lidar com isto, quando eu comecei a ouvir vozes eu não conseguia controlá-lo, mas Bella és incrível" Eu apenas sorri para ele.

"Então, qual é o plano, o que vamos fazer agora?" todos nós olhamos uns para os outros e depois para o Carlisle.

"Acho que precisamos de pedir ajuda, encontrar quem vai ficar com a gente. Nós vamos encontrá-los e pedir-lhes para ficar com a gente. Eu não gosto de arriscar as suas vidas, mas é a única maneira..." houve silêncio, todos estavam a pensar no que Carlisle nos disse.

"Eu preciso de aprender a controlar o meu poder, eu preciso de encontrar o maior número vampiros" todos olharam para mim. Eu não conseguia trabalhar para fora como reagiram, eu desbloqueei a minha leitura da mente.

_**Ela está certa, ela pode ser a única que nos pode salvar - Rose**_

_**Eu não quero que ela lute, ela não pode eu não vou perdê-la - Edward**_

_**Ladrão eu sabia, man isto vai ser divertido - Emmett**_

_**Vamos precisar de organizar isto imediatamente - Carlisle**_

_**Minha pobre Bella, tanta responsabilidade que ela está a impor a si mesma - Esme**_

_**Eu vou ter de ajudá-la a controlar o seu poder - Jasper**_

_**Bella Eu sei que estas a ler as nossas mentes, por favor, não coloques pressão em ti mesmo que ambos vimos o poder que tens, vamos ganhar esta!**_ _**- Alice**_

Olhei para Alice e sorriu, sai dos braços de Edward e corri para ela. Eu envolvi os meus braços em torno dela e ela abraçou-me bem apertado.

"Obrigado Alice..."

"Sem problema"

"Mas viste o que estas a vestir certo?" Olhei perplexa, eu balancei a cabeça

_**Tens de prestar mais atenção às tuas visões...**_ Eu revirei os olhos para ela

"Tinhas um conjunto novo que eu nunca vi antes, então isso significa que temos de ir às compras" os risos encheu a sala.

Dentro da próxima hora os planos estavam em movimento. Carlisle e Esme foram para a África para encontrar as amazonas e algum nômades que encontrassem. Emmett e Rose foram para a Europa evitando Volterra claro, e Alice e Jasper estavam indo para Denali para ver se eles iriam vir e ajudar-nos. Edward e eu estávamos a ir para o sul para tentar encontrar os nômades e, em seguida, reuniríamos com Alice e Jasper depois voltávamos para casa e esperava-mos por todos. Cody e Phoebe iam ficar na casa dos Cullen para cuidarem e para ver se alguém chegasse a casa. Eu tinha copiado os poderes, então agora eu tinha a capacidade de ver os desejos finais de alguém e o que eles realmente queriam e desaparecer e teletransportar-me a mim e aos outros onde quer que eu precisava, bastava tocar-me.

Minha missão pessoal dentro deste tempo foi dominar todos os poderes que eu já havia copiado e, em seguida, ser capaz de controlá-los todos de uma vez só. Todos planeámos sair de madrugada, mas antes de sairmos todos nós fomos numa caçada final.

"Hey Edward, leões da montanha para os penhascos, cheira-me bastante"

"Obrigada Em" Edward tinha um sorriso no rosto, ele amava leões da montanha. Nós fomos, Edward, Alice, Jasper e eu era a nossa vez de caçar. Carlisle pensou que seria melhor se todos os tipos de poderes ficassem comigo, para tentar controlar-me. Constantemente via os meus novos poderes tentando-os e a tentar controlá-los todos juntos. Eu estava a acostumar com isso, escolher os pensamentos que eram relevantes. Focando a importância dos futuros e não em coisas estúpidas como Alice ir às compras ou Emmett na playstation.

"Bella concentra-te na caça estamos quase a terminado" Olhei para baixo e Edward tinha acabado o seu terceiro leão e eu não tinha conseguido nem um alce fedorento. Eu empurrei para fora todos os meus dons e concentrei-me na minha sede. Eu consegui, dois leões mortos na minha frente e eu fui para ele, Edward ao meu lado que circulou em torno de pastoreio, em seguida, em uma armadilha.

_**AGORA!**_ Uma vantagem do meu escudo, agora eu poderia falar com Edward sem fazer um som. Nós fomos para a frente esmagando os dois leões. Nós drenamos nossos leões e partiu novamente. Edward esperou até que eu estava cheia, quando os meus olhos se partiu.

**Visão**

Nada, não havia nada.

**Fim da Visão**

* * *

><p><strong>Lembrem-se querem um preview? Então Reviews = previews<strong>


End file.
